La mejor desición
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: En el baile de despedida de los de 7mo año Hermione conoció a un apuesto chico que la dejó sin aliento, sin embargo Hermione dejó atrás el mundo mágico cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y había comenzado una nueva vida en el mundo muggle, pero cuando aquel chico de ojos grises apareció en su puerta, ella no supo que haría cuando descubriera a su pequeña hija.
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

**Prologo.**

Las velitas del pastel brillaban iluminando el bonito uno plateado del pastel. La hermosa bebé rubia aplaudía al ver danzar las llamas de las velitas de cumpleaños, sus mejillas sonrosadas dejaban ver unos hermosos hoyuelos cuando sonreía alegremente mientras su madre, trataba de contener las lágrimas que traicioneramente intentaban salir de sus ojos castaños.

Lene era una copia exacta de su padre, sus ojos grises combinaban perfectamente con el color rubio platino de su cabello, que era un tanto rizado, lo único que la hermosa niña tenía de su madre, además era testaruda y berrinchuda, y su madre sabía que cuando creciera seria como su padre.

Hermione trató de no pensar tanto en el padre de Lene, no le hacía bien recordar y mucho menos hoy, cuando su hermosa hijita cumplía su primer año de vida. El pastel que Hermione había hecho para celebrar esa fecha tan especial era un poco grande para las cuatro personas que estaban en la austera fiesta de cumpleaños, sus padres siempre la habían apoyado y habían respetado la decisión de Hermione cuando se había rehusado a decir el nombre del padre de Lene, incluso la habían apoyado cuando Hermione tomó la decisión de dejar el mundo mágico atrás y ser una muggle como cualquier otra.

Hermione no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, trabajaba como asistente en el consultorio dental de sus padres, la paga no era demasiada, pero era suficiente para ella y Lene, además Lene era un amor de bebé, casi no lloraba, a excepción de uno que otro ocasional berrinche, y era muy lista para su edad, ya caminaba sola y decía "mama", "tita" y "perro", claro sin mencionar los hechizos que realizaba inconscientemente.

Claro, ser madre a los 18 no había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, pero no se arrepentía.


	2. Pequeña brujita

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

.

.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, el último baile al que asistió fue al de Navidad cuando estaba en cuarto, y habían ido con parejas. Su pareja había sido Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de quiddich de Bulgaria, que estaba en Howarts por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry había ido con Parvati Patil y Ron con su hermana, Ginny y Neville asistieron juntos y no había sido de máscaras.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido la grandísima idea de hacer el baile de despedida de máscaras? Como si no hubieran tenido siete años ya para conocerse, pensó Hermione mientras intentaba hacer que su moño se viera lo más presentable posible, y por si no fuera poco, estaban obligados a asistir todos los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas, no podían asistir alumnos que no fueran de séptimo.

Hermione se dio por vencida con su moño y se lo deshizo, tal vez recogiéndose el cabello de un lado sería suficiente. Decidida a que sería una buena noche, Hermione tomó el antifaz y se lo puso. Su antifaz combinaba armoniosamente con su vestido, eran del mismo tono turquesa, el vestido había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su madre y nunca lo había usado, por lo que se sentía un poco incomoda con el vestido que era sin tirantes y amenazaba con caérsele en cualquier momento.

-¿Hermione? –sonó una voz conocida desde la sala común, Hermione suspiró una última vez echando una última mirada al espejo y bajó.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

.

.

-Hija estas muy pensativa –le dijo su madre sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento madre, no fue mi intención.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si mamá, muy bien –Hermione le sonrió a su madre.

La chica intento mostrarse lo más serena posible mientras comenzaban a partir el pastel de Lene, la hermosa bebé no dejaba de aplaudir mientras miraba como su madre repartía el pastel. Cuando Hermione puso el platito frente a Lene, la niña no dudo en hacerlo flotar haciendo que su madre soltara una reprimenda e intentara bajarlo, sin lograrlo ya que cada que Hermione intentaba tomar el plato este volaba más alto. Lene reía y aplaudía sin cesar mientras su madre desesperada sacaba su varita de su bolso y bajaba el plato mientras la pequeña Lene hacia un gran puchero.

-Lene, te he dicho muchas veces que eso no se hace, nada de magia.

-Magia –dijo Lene con un gran puchero.

-No en la casa de los abuelos –le recordó Hermione de nuevo.

-Hija, no seas tan dura, es una bebé –le dijo su padre tomando a la traviesa niña en brazos-. Fue un accidente, ¿verdad princesa?

.

.

Hermione entró al gran comedor junto con Harry y Ron. Los chicos estaban de mal humor debido a que ninguno quería asistir al "Baile de despedida", pero como la profesora McGonagall les había amenazado con bajarles puntos si no asistían habían ido. Harry y Ron se veían muy elegantes con sus túnicas de gala, Hermione le agradecía enormemente a los gemelos que le hubieran regalado una túnica nueva, porque francamente la anterior era un horror. Harry traía una máscara muy al estilo "El fantasma de la Opera", que le quedaba muy bien a decir verdad, y Ron usaba un simple antifaz blanco, muy parecido al suyo.

Cuando entraron en el abarrotado Gran Comedor, Hermione perdió de vista a Harry casi inmediatamente. En cuanto a ella, justo cuando iba a tomar a Ron de la mano, una rubia apareció en un vestido rojo demasiado escotado y se lo llevó. Hermione se indignó, ¿cómo era posible que SU novio, la dejara sola en un baile yéndose con otra en sus narices? Hermione carraspeó y fue directamente a una mesa por cerveza de mantequilla.

La música estaba muy fuerte y al parecer, todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban muy felices y emocionados por el baile, menos ella. Hermione no quería estar allí, estaba cansada, quería dormir y en unos días regresarían a sus casas con sus títulos de Hogwarts listos para comenzar los verdaderos estudios. Ella terminaría sus estudios como Medimaga, tomaría un trabajo en San Mungo, después de trabajar cinco o diez años, se casaría con Ron y tendría dos hijos. Si, así sería la vida de Hermione después de Hogwarts.

.

.

Hermione suspiró al recordar sus viejos planes de vida. No es que viera a Lene como un error o molestia, amaba a su pequeña hija con todo su corazón, tal vez y si Lene hubiese nacido en el tiempo que ella había planeado estarían un poco mejor y la pequeña rubia tendría ambos padres juntos. Si en lugar de ser rubia, sus rizos fueran rojos.

Hermione soltó otro suspiro, como extrañaba a sus amigos, tenía dos años sin saber nada de ellos, hacía tiempo que sus lechuzas dejaban de llegarle, ella nunca les había contestado una carta, no sabía cómo decirles que era madre, que ni siquiera había comenzado sus estudios para Medimaga y que ahora apenas y utilizaba la magia para algo. Era como si Hermione fuera otra persona, como si sus años en Hogwarts nunca hubieran pasado, como que si la magia no existiera en el mundo de Hermione Granger.

-¡Ma-má! –gritó la pequeña niña estirando los bracitos para que su madre la abrazara. Hermione no se lo pensó mucho e inmediatamente abrazó a Lene.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –La niña señaló la puerta de entrada y casi de inmediato, el timbre sonó.

Su madre fue a abrir la puerta, un hombre alto y moreno, en una túnica azul eléctrico abarcaba toda la puerta, su madre supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un mago por su vestimenta, sin embargo por su hija mantuvo la compostura ante aquel imponente hombre.

-¿Sí?

-Buen día, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger.

-¿Y quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt, madame, y soy el Ministro de Magia.

Hermione soltó un gritito, ¿el ministro de magia estaba allí buscándola? Intento no ponerse nerviosa, ¿qué hacia el ministro allí? Abrazó a Lene con fuerza y abrió más la puerta.

-Está bien mamá, no pasa nada –Jean Granger le dio un suave pero significativo apretón a Hermione y se fue a la cocina junto a su esposo.

-Hola Hermione.

-Ministro –la chica se hizo para un lado abriendo más la puerta-. ¿Gusta pasar?

Sin decir nada Kingsley entró en la acogedora sala muggle y se sentó en uno de los sillones. El ministro de magia miraba con curiosidad a la niña rubia que Hermione abrazaba, los ojos grises de la bebé le eran muy familiares al ministro, así como también el color rubio platinado de su cabello, pero no dijo nada. Hermione se sentó frente a él en otro sillón y acomodo a Lene en sus piernas, la niña lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene su visita? –preguntó la castaña sin andarse con rodeos, el ministro le miro serio.

-Todos están preocupados por ti Hermione, desapareciste del mundo mágico sin dejar rastros, muchos creen que te paso algo malo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, señor ministro –respondió la chica. El ministro sonrió.

-Sabes que no es necesaria tanta formalidad, Hermione.

-Lo siento señor ministro –se disculpó la chica sin dejar de mirar a Kingsley.

Pero justo en ese momento, la mesita del centro comenzó a flotar. Hermione la miro horrorizada mientras le cubría los ojos a Lene con la mano libre, inmediatamente la mesa calló estrepitosamente en el suelo, rompiendo el juego de té que tenía encima. La mirada curiosa de Kingsley en Lene fue como un balde de agua fría en Hermione, el exauror no había perdido detalle del autor de ese pequeño accidente.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la pequeña brujita?

-Lene.

-¿Y ella es la razón por la cual dejaste tu vida atrás? –No cabía duda de que el ministro era un hombre muy perceptivo e inteligente, Hermione suspiró abrazando a Lene.

-Sí.

Pero no solo era el hecho de que ella, Hermione Granger había quedado embarazada a los 17 años, si no de quien era el padre de su hermosa y adorada hija. Porque el mundo mágico no se hubiera sorprendido si el padre fuese Ronald, porque eran novios en ese momento y todos juraban que se amaban con locura, pero la realidad no podía ser más distinta. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo y su relación avanzaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella y Ron no tenían mucho en común, y que la actitud del pelirrojo la sacaba tanto de quicio que dudaba mucho que su relación no terminara de forma tormentosa. La gota que derramó el vaso fue aquella noche, cuando Ron la engañó en medio del baile con Lavender.

.

.

Hermione busco una mesa en un rincón donde la música no le llegara tan fuerte, un pequeño lugar de tranquilidad, que no encontró por ningún lado. Después de dar vueltas por todo el lugar, se exasperó y decidió buscar a Ron para pedirle que por favor regresaran a la torre de Gryffinfor.

Pero eso no sucedió nunca. Cuando por fin Hermione encontró a Ron, este estaba besando muy sexualmente a Lavender, quienes no se intimidaban ante la mirada de los demás y no se molestaban en ponerse las máscaras, Lavender estaba sentada a horcadas sobre Ron y sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del chico, mientras que una de las manos del pelirrojo se cerraba sobre uno de los senos, la otra se aferraba al trasero de la rubia.

Hermione llena de furia se dio media vuelta y camino hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Cuando estuvo afuera no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejo que se derramaran sobre sus mejillas, ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso Ron? Y frente a todos sus compañeros de curso. Sin fijarse realmente por donde iba, Hermione corrió hasta que choco con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Draco Malfoy se dirigía al molesto baile de despedida más por obligación que por ganas. Había estado leyendo un interesante libro de pociones que su padrino le había regalado en su último cumpleaños cuando el profesor Slughorn bajó a la sala común de Slytherin por todos los de séptimo para ir al baile. Él no había tenido ninguna intención de asistir, pero el viejo profesor los había amenazado a todos con bajarles puntos si no asistían. Cuando estaba un piso arriba de la sala común de Slytherin alguien chocó con él y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –Exclamó el rubio un tanto enojado mirando a la castaña que tenía encima de él.

-¡Oh lo siento! –exclamó la chica apenada, Draco inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, _Granger_? –Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su apellido de los labios de aquel chico. La chica se levantó rápidamente sacudiendo su vestido.

-Lo siento, no te vi.

Cuando Draco levanto la mirada para verla se quedó atónito. El vestido de la castaña era de un bonito color turquesa y se le ceñía al cuerpo como un guante, dejando al descubierto unas curvas que él jamás pensó que ella tuviera. Sus senos parecían a punto de salírsele del discreto escote, y una pierna se asomaba hasta el muslo por una gran abertura del vestido. Draco jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa que a la que tenía en frente. Con el cabello un poco alborotado y unas manchas negras saliéndole por debajo del antifaz.

-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien? Te vez algo mal.

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó caer. No lloraba de tristeza, si no de coraje, y el coraje no era por lo que le habían hecho, si no por quien y en dónde. Estaba furiosa.

-No, no lo estoy.

A Draco le sorprendió la sinceridad de la castaña. Ella no era de las chicas que lloraban por todo y hacían un drama, él solo la había visto derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en contadas ocasiones y jamás hacia un drama por ello. Sin pensárselo se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazó.

Cuando el chico con el que había chocado la abrazó, Hermione se llenó de su aroma. Un aroma que ella conocía bien, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién era. Con los ojos como platos lo miró a los ojos y cuando esos ojos grises se clavaron en ella se quedó sin aire.

-¿Malfoy?

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron reviews y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos. Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**_

_**¡Un beso enorme!**_


	3. Un lugar mucho mejor

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a L.J. Smith.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Un lugar mucho mejor

.

.

Kingsley miró a Hermione Granger pensativo. Estaba claramente sorprendido por lo que había encontrado, algo que jamás hubiera pensado de la joven castaña. Cuando dos años atrás, después de la caída de Voldemort y de la finalización de sus estudios en Hogwarts, Hermione había desaparecido del mundo mágico sin dejar rastro. Se habían iniciado investigaciones exhaustivas para encontrarla por parte del ministerio, temiendo algún tipo de represalia hacia la chica por la forma en que había desaparecido, todas y cada una de las investigaciones habían llegado a su fin poco tiempo después de iniciadas debido a la falta de pruebas. Así poco a poco el mundo mágico comenzó a olvidarse de la castaña, solo mencionándola en sus relatos como "la amiga de Potter".

Sin embargo, había alguien que no se había olvidado nunca de ella, y era quien presionaba al ministerio para que la encontraran. Draco Malfoy no se había resignado a la desaparición de la chica, insistía impetuosamente en que la encontraran y lo más pronto posible, pagando la mayor parte de las investigaciones de su bolsillo. Tanta insistencia por parte del rubio había llamado la atención del Ministro, por lo que se encargó el mismo de seguir la última pista con el paradero de la castaña. Pista que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba en esos momentos, frente a una Hermione nerviosa, abrazando a una hermosa bebé de rizos rubios.

-¿Quién es el padre, Hermione? –preguntó Kingsley sin andarse con rodeos. La castaña palideció.

-Un amigo de la infancia –respondió la chica sin pensárselo dos veces, sin mostrar nerviosismo ni sonrojarse como cuando hacía en el colegio cuando decía alguna mentira.

Hermione no era mentirosa, odiaba mentir y reprendía a sus amigos cuando lo hacían. Por eso le extraño al Ministro que la chica le mintiera tan descaradamente pero aun así, no dijo nada y le siguió el juego.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-No lo conocen, es muggle. Fue mi vecino hasta los 11 años, que fui a Hogwarts y después se mudó. Retome contacto con él en las navidades de 6to año, antes de… todo.

No era todo mentira, se dijo Hermione. Sí había tenido un amigo en su infancia llamado Billy Gallo, sí había perdido contacto con el cuándo inició sus estudios en Hogwarts y sí había retomado contacto con él en las últimas navidades que pasó con sus padres antes de la guerra, pero él no era el padre de Lene. Billy era apuesto siendo niño, y cuando creció lo era mucho más, con sus dorados cabellos rizados, siempre desordenados, y unas mejillas sonrosadas la mayor parte del tiempo, ojos azules como el mar y una altura un poco anormal. Muy agradable y noble. Si, ese era Billy Gallo, y Hermione por una vez en su vida deseó que fuese él el padre de Lene pero él no lo era.

-Al salir de Hogwarts nos encontramos en una cafetería y comenzamos a salir –prosiguió con su mentira sin mucho interés-, no hay más que contar.

-Ya veo –comento Kingsley sin creer ni una pizca del relato de la castaña.

-Por respeto a él y a mi hija decidí alejarme del mundo mágico, señor ministro, y si no le molesta, me gustaría seguir así, sin ser molestados.

-Por supuesto Hermione –el Ministro se puso de pie-. Entonces mi trabajo está hecho, ahora podré darle cuentas a quien la busca tan desesperadamente.

-Puede decirle a Harry que estoy bien –respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Oh, Hermione, Potter se resignó a que si no querías ser encontrada era por algo y decidió respetar tu decisión, como Weasley. No Hermione, ellos no son los que te buscan.

-¿Y quién lo hace? –quiso saber.

-Draco Malfoy.

Y sin más, con un elegante movimiento de varita, Kingsley Shacklebolt desapareció.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había estado perdido en sus recuerdos que no escuchó la puerta sino hasta que el sonido fue más insistente. Exasperado se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta de Malfoy Manor, mostrando a un ministro de magia extrañamente molesto.

-Señor Ministro, ¿a qué debo esta sorpresiva visita? –dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar al hombre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al salón de estar de la mansión y después de tomar asiento, Kingsley habló.

-Malfoy, ¿te encuentras del todo bien? Te ves cansado.

-Estoy bien –cortó el chico-. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Vine a darte el último informe del caso Granger –respondió el hombre poniendo una carpeta sobre la mesita.

-¿El último? –Malfoy miró la carpeta con desagrado como si se tratara de algo venenoso- ¿Qué acaso no has entendido que no descansaré hasta encontrarla, Shacklebolt? –espetó molesto, el ministro sonrió agrandando la molestia del rubio.

-No Malfoy, eso lo entendí perfectamente, el asunto aquí es que Granger no quiere ser encontrada.

Malfoy bufó. ¿Qué Hermione no quería ser encontrada? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-¿Disculpa?

-La señorita Granger está en perfectas condiciones, goza de buena salud al parecer, y dejó muy claro que no quiere ser molestada.

-La encontraste.

La sonrisa del chico no pudo ser más grande, a sorpresa del ministro que en toda su vida jamás le había visto sonreír por lo que el ministro se puso de pie y se despidió del chico con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y, tal y como lo hizo en la casa de la castaña, desapareció tras un elegante movimiento de varita.

Draco le agradeció el hecho que lo dejara solo y que no lo cuestionara como lo hiciera tantas otras veces. Después de la guerra habían regresado a Hogwarts a concluir sus estudios, el día de la graduación Hermione había estado muy sería e ida, como si su cuerpo estuviera allí, pero su mente en otro lado, y después de despedirse de sus amigos se fue sin voltear. Y ese día fue el último en que el mundo mágico supo de ella.

Hasta ahora.

Con dedos temblorosos Draco abrió la carpeta que Kingsley dejo en la mesita del té, no había muchas cosas nuevas, los mismos informes desde hace dos años, pero había algo nuevo. Un pergamino nuevo junto con unas fotos mágicas donde mostraban a Granger entrando y saliendo de un consultorio médico muggle, y otras donde salía de una casa con una bebé en brazos. Leyó el pergamino.

"_La señorita Granger vive en un apartamento pequeño al norte de Londres, en un barrio pobre y de mala pinta, trabaja en el consultorio dental de sus padres como asistente y tiene una pequeña hija llamada Darlene Granger. Se desconoce el paradero del padre, William François Gallo. La señorita Granger ha dejado muy bien expresado su deseo por NO SER MOLESTADA POR NINGUNA PERSONA DEL MUNDO MAGÍCO."_

Draco bufó de nuevo. Así que Hermione, SU Hermione no quería ser molestada. El rubio siguió ojeando la carpeta. Anexo al pergamino y las fotos, estaba otra foto muggle de un chico rubio de ojos azules, corpulento y mejillas sonrosadas, en la parte posterior tenia escrito: _"William François Gallo, muggle, 22 años, francés."_

El desagrado del rubio no podía ser mayor. ¿Cómo era posible que la mejor bruja de su generación se hubiera enredado con un pelafustán como el tal William François Gallo y había tenido una hija? ¿Por eso era que se había desaparecido del mundo mágico? ¿Por qué estaba avergonzada de lo que le había hecho ese rufián? Draco estrujo la foto del aludido en su mano, deseando que fuera el verdadero hombre y poder hacerle pagar por el daño que le causo a su castaña.

El rubio releyó el pergamino, así que Hermione no quería ver a nadie del mundo mágico, SU mundo, porque a pesar de las diferencias que tuvieron en el pasado, el mundo mágico era tan suyo como de ella. Y además, el no concebía un mundo sin ella, sin sus ojos chocolates mirándolo, con ese amor y comprensión de la cual solo ella era capaz de darle, de hacerle sentir.

Draco no pudo evitar meterse de nuevo en sus recuerdos, en los recuerdos de aquel día en específico donde él Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, le había demostrado a la princesa de Gryffindor lo mucho que le importaba.

.

.

-¿Tan sorprendido de verme _Granger_? –preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada incrédula de la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –el tono hostil de la castaña había molestado a Draco por un momento. Por un instante él se había olvidado de esconder sus sentimientos por la castaña, pero al verla tan hermosa, con el maquillaje corrido y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas se había olvidado de todo y lo único que deseaba era confortarla.

-Yo me dirigía al Gran Comedor, por si no lo recuerdas, hay un baile al que debemos asistir.

La mención del baile y el hecho de regresar hizo que Hermione soltara un gemido. Lo que menos deseaba la castaña era regresar a ese humillante lugar, no pudo contener las lágrimas de nuevo y se dejó caer al piso. Draco se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en el baile como para que Hermione estuviera así? Entonces recordó que su preciosa castaña había estado saliendo con la comadreja, el estúpido y nada discreto Weasley. Draco dio un puñetazo al aire y se sentó a un lado de la castaña, abrazándola en silencio mientras que la chica enterraba su cabeza en su pecho y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Después de un rato de sollozos silenciosos, Hermione se quitó el antifaz y se limpió los ojos con las manos. Ya no estaba tan enojada, por algún extraño motivo las reconfortantes caricias de Malfoy la habían calmado, en ese momento la castaña recordó en brazos de quien había estado llorando y se separó bruscamente.

-Malfoy… yo…. Lo siento…

-Shhh –el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios callándola-. Si no me quieres contar no importa, Granger. Solo no llores más, por favor.

La actitud del rubio extraño un poco a la castaña. Solo un poco ya que desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts el chico había dejado atrás todo comentario y acción hostil hacia ella, al principio ella había dudado de sus intenciones, pero con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que el chico había cambiado realmente y que estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento en los últimos años. Draco siempre había luchado con los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella, y con la guerra finalizada, él sabía que, si ella se lo permitía, podía demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Hermione no supo porque, pero tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en el rubio. Lo miró a los ojos y vio algo que jamás había visto en nadie. Algo difícil de describir.

-Si no te importa, no me gustaría ir al baile –le dijo finalmente bajando la mirada. Draco puso su mano en su mentón y suavemente lo levanto haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Entonces iremos a un lugar mucho mejor.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, trataré de no tardarme en actualizar. ¡Un beso!**_

_**Kat.**_


	4. Una visita inesperada

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a L.J. Smith.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Visita inesperada

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

-A un lugar especial.

Subieron varios pisos por un camino que Hermione le pareció interminable hasta una puerta que estaba detrás de la pintura de un monje borracho y dormilón. Si Draco no le hubiera enseñado la puerta, Hermione no la hubiera visto ni en un millón de años. Draco abrió la puerta y le indico a Hermione que pasara, la chica obedeció y después de ver las escaleras que conducían hacia una torre soltó un gemido cuando se encontró a oscuras al Draco cerrar la puerta.

-Tranquila, toma mi mano y sígueme… _¡Lumos!_

Subieron unos cuantos pisos más hasta que una acogedora sala apareció ante ellos. Draco dejó su capa en un pequeño silloncito estilo victoriano para después ayudarle a Hermione con la suya. La chica maravillada se sentó en la mullida cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, admirando cada parte del lugar desconocido. Había una mesa en el centro con una lámpara de aceite, iluminando toda la habitación, además del sillón donde Draco había puesto sus capas, habían otros dos sillones de diferentes tamaños aunque del mismo color verde esmeralda. Pegada a la pared, había un pequeño tocadorcito con botellas de distintos tamaños, así como toallas de diferentes colores y estampados.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es mi escondite, mi lugar secreto.

-Es… lindo.

-Nunca había traído a nadie aquí –le confesó el rubio desviando la mirada. A Hermione se le hinchó él corazón y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-Qué lindo gesto, Draco. Gracias –dijo la chica después de unos momentos de silencio. Draco se sentó a un lado de ella y la tomo de la mano.

La verdad era que a él siempre le había gustado Hermione Granger. Desde su torpe primer encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts hacía siete años hasta esos momentos. El hecho que Hermione fuese hija de muggles había atormentado a Draco por sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero después de la guerra, Draco sabía que ese ya no era un impedimento para él.

Cada que Draco la lastimaba con sus hirientes palabras, un pedacito de él moría con cada lágrima derramada de Hermione, ella, su Hermione, había sido su secreto, su tormento personal. Sin embargo, él amaba todo de ella. Le encantaban sus rizos rebeldes, su pequeña nariz y su risa, como fruncía el ceño cada que San Potter o la comadreja le pedían que hiciera algo por ellos o como mordía la pluma distraídamente mientras leía algo para después tomar notas.

-Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, Hermione, disculparme por tanto daño, que no se ni por donde comenzar.

-Shh –la chica le silenció colocándole su dedo índice sobre los labios-. No digas nada, Draco, todo está bien.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la coloco entre las suyas. Lentamente se acercó a ella nervioso, ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? Estaba en todo su derecho, pero Draco deseaba que no fuera así.

Cuando Draco posó sus labios sobre los de la castaña, ambos sintieron una especie de descarga, si bien no era el primer beso de ambos, si era él primer beso entre ambos. Ni en sus más locos sueños Hermione pensó que Draco, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y con un pasado oscuro como mortifago, estaría besándola, y tan bien. Hermione tomo un mechón del rubio cabello y lo enrosco en su dedo, mientras que su otra mano se posaba en su pecho, mientras que ambas manos de Draco se posaban en cada lado de la cara de la castaña.

Su primer beso, el inicio de su tormento había comenzado con un simple beso.

.

.

Pasaron tres semanas desde la visita de Kingsley a la casa de sus padres, Hermione estaba más tranquila. Después de que el Ministro de Magia desapareciera, la castaña había temido que alguien más se apareciera y perturbara su vida y la de su hija, pero no había habido ningún incidente por lo que Hermione había bajado la guardia.

Los paseos diarios al parque de juegos habían sido interrumpidos por la paranoia de la chica, pero ese día había decidido que no tenía por qué temer, siempre salía con la varita en el bolso, una vieja costumbre, por lo que se sentía protegida. Aunque fuera solo un poco.

El rubio trato de mantener su distancia, desde que le habían pasado el último informe sobre su castaña había estado siguiéndola. No fue difícil saber donde trabajaba, no existían muchas clínicas dentales Granger en Londres, por lo que fue de lo más sencillo dar con su trabajo, y después de seguirla con prudente distancia, supo donde vivía. Su desagrado fue tal al descubrir donde vivía su castaña, que casi la enfrenta, pero por algún extraño motivo no lo hizo, y fue su sombra por las siguientes tres semanas.

Miro a la niña que caminaba colgada de la mano de su castaña, apenas sabia caminar, no tenía más de dos años, al parecer, y era blanca como la leche. Su cabello rubio platino estaba formado por muchos rizos desordenados, y tanto sus ojos grises como sus mejillas rosas le daban un aspecto de niña saludable y feliz. La niña era como una versión miniatura de su castaña, pero no del todo, pues claramente en las facciones de la niña estaban las de alguien más. Draco aún no superaba el hecho de que su Hermione hubiera olvidado lo que paso entre ellos por un simple muggle, y el hecho de que ese muggle alguna vez la tocara como él lo hizo le carcomía por dentro.

Una hora después, Hermione tomo su hija en brazos, quien no tardo en bostezar y acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre para dormir. Draco las comenzó a seguir sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, pero para la sorpresa de Draco, la hermosa niña lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises, se quedó perdido en la mirada de la niña, como un imbécil por unos momentos, entonces la niña lo señalo con su pequeña manita y sonrió, para después decirle adiós y gritarle "magia".

Cuando Draco vio que Hermione se detuvo y se giró para ver a quien señalaba su hija, rápidamente se metió en la primera tienda que vio, todavía anonadado por lo sucedido. Esa mirada era claramente la de su castaña, pero esos ojos… esos ojos Draco los veía diariamente, en el espejo.

Hermione se giró al escuchar a Lene gritar "magia", su hija raramente hablaba en público, y esa palabra solo la decía cuando estaban a solas, por lo que Hermione se extrañó. Pero como no vio nada, continuó con su camino en silencio. Lene se quedó profundamente dormida antes de llegar a casa, Hermione la acostó en su cunita inmediatamente, no sin antes mirarla como cada noche. Su hija era tan hermosa, y tan parecida a su padre, y no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en el castillo.

.

.

-Eres hermosa, Hermione, y no quiero volver a verte llorar por nadie –le dijo el rubio acuñando su cara en sus manos, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Draco la tomo de la mano y la condujo a una enorme ventana desde donde se podía ver el lago negro, las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo de una forma sublime, tenue y un poco tétrica, al igual que la torre donde se encontraban, estaba solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, nada más.

-Qué bonita –dijo la castaña señalando la vista, Draco sonrió.

-No tan bonita como tú.

Hermione aun extrañada por sus palabras, miro a Draco. El chico sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, Hermione se estremeció, su toque le envió sensaciones eléctricas, suaves y hechizantes. Y como si Draco le leyera la mente, acuño de nuevo su rostro en las manos, limpiando los manchones negros de sus ojos con los pulgares y la besó de nuevo, tiernamente sobre los labios.

-Sé que mis acciones dicen todo lo contrario, Hermione, que te odio y todo eso. Pero la realidad no puede más distinta –los ojos chocolates se clavaron en el llenos de duda, el chico la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un mullido sillón, donde ella se sentó y él se arrodillo frente a ella-. Tal vez y sea muy tarde para confesarlo, y no busco expiación de lo que he hecho con esto, Hermione, pero probablemente nunca tengamos esta oportunidad de nuevo.

"Cuando nos tropezamos en el expreso de Hogwarts aquel primero de septiembre, quede totalmente prendado a ti, pensé que no había una niña más hermosa en el mundo que tú. Pero al enterarme que eras hija de muggles, y con la educación que recibía en casa, renegué de mis sentimientos. Ya que yo no podía sentir tal atracción hacia una… _sangre sucia…_"

Hermione pudo notar el desagrado que le producía al chico esa expresión, pero no dijo nada. Draco le tomo la mano.

-Luche con mis sentimientos todo el tiempo, insultándote, haciéndote sentir mal, con la esperanza de poder cambiar lo que sentía, pero nunca pude, porque cada que te hería con mis palabras, me hería a mí mismo… -Hermione pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos grises, y algo en ella la hizo querer hacer que olvidara todo, quitarle ese dolor y ese peso de encima al rubio- …y luego regreso el señor tenebroso y yo solo hice lo que se esperaba de mí. No estoy orgulloso, al contrario, me odio a mí mismo por eso –tomo el brazo de Hermione donde estaba la cicatriz de "_sangre sucia_" que su tía Bellatrix le había hecho-, y por esto, porque debí detenerla.

-Eso hubiese sido tu sentencia de muerte, Draco.

-Pero al menos así hubiera muerto intentando salvarte.

Hermione se hecho a los brazos del rubio, algo en ella le decía que el chico no le mentía, no pudo evitar sonreír. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, bebiendo su olor a violetas, Hermione le tomo de las manos y le hizo levantarse y sentarse a su lado. La chica le abrazó y se recostó en su pecho mientras el rubio le acariciaba la espalda desnuda lentamente, dejando un paso de sensaciones eléctricas en la piel de la castaña.

Hermione se hundió en su pecho aspirando esa esencia tan propia de él, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Draco tomo su barbilla y la levanto hasta tener sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, Hermione podía sentir su aliento cosquilleándole los labios y poco a poco sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno y suave. El beso comenzó a hacerse más y más intenso, sus lenguas bailaban una danza sensual, Draco succionaba su labio inferior mientras que con su lengua delineaba los bordes de sus labios, le daba pequeños mordisquitos.

Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa, mientras que las de Draco acariciaban sus curvas. Lentamente Hermione fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Draco, bebiéndose su olor al despojarle de la camisa y dejarla en el suelo. Por un momento Hermione se quedó anonadada al ver el delgado pero musculoso y muy marcado torso de Draco, el chico soltó una risita y tomando las manos de la castaña las puso en su pecho, Hermione no pudo resistir y deslizó sus manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones. Draco soltó un gemido y Hermione sonrió.

Lentamente Draco desabrochó la cremallera del vestido de la castaña, deslizando su índice por cada pedacito de piel que quedaba descubierta. Por un momento se sorprendió al ver que la castaña no llevaba sujetador, y Hermione se ruborizó al recordar ese hecho. Pero Draco sonrió y comenzó a quitarle el vestido cubriendo de besos cada parte de la piel desnuda de la chica.

Cuando estuvo solo con sus diminutas braguitas de encaje, Hermione se sintió extrañamente bien ante los ojos del rubio, quien en un movimiento ágil se había quitado el pantalón quedando solamente en boxers. Hermione sintió la dura erección de Draco cuando la abrazó para seguir besándola. A ambos los separaba una minúscula prenda de ropa, pero no tenían prisa. Draco tomo uno de sus senos con su mano y con el pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su pezón, Hermione no podía contener sus gemidos y cuando Draco se llevó el endurecido pezón a la boca, Hermione perdió la cabeza.

Con un movimiento rápido, Draco acostó a Hermione de espaldas con el sobre ella, y sin prisa alguna deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la prenda de encaje y tocó aquel bulto de sensible carne, haciendo que la chica soltara gemido corto. Draco sonrió, y con toda la experiencia que tenía, comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente en círculos sobre el centro de la castaña, quien no reprimía gemido alguno y aferraba sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, Draco se detuvo, le quito las húmedas bragas y hundió su cabeza en los tiernos pliegues de la castaña. Quería probarla, saborearla y hacer que llegara al clímax en su boca, si eso era lo que Draco quería, y cuando sucedió, Draco la abrazó suavemente. La besó una vez más y Hermione le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, la chica se sorprendió al notar que Draco ya no traía sus boxers, pero al sentir su dura erección en su palpitante centro, no le importó.

-Draco… -le susurro la castaña en la oreja, el chico sonrió.

-Shhh….

Lentamente se introdujo en ella, saboreando cada sensación al instante. Draco se sorprendió un poco al notar que su castaña no era virgen, pero ¿quién era el para juzgar? Él tampoco lo era. Se enfrascaron en un vaivén lento, con envestidas suaves y placenteras, pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más rápidas, Hermione le encajaba las uñas en los omoplatos, y lejos de sentir molestia, el placer de Draco era mucho mayor, con cada envestida hasta que Draco sintió como ella se contrajo alrededor de él y ambos llegaron al clímax juntos.

Draco la abrazó y la beso con dulzura. Era su chica, y la quería como a ninguna otra querría jamás. Y ella lo sintió antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Cada que recordaba esa noche todo se sentía tan vivido, tan real, como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo. Y en los últimos dos años, el recuerdo de esa noche la había perseguido por las noches, recordándole lo que era sentirse amada, deseada. Un suspiro salió de ella, como odiaba recordar esa noche en específico, porque jamás se repetiría, porque la visión de Draco abrazando a Astoria en la graduación era más fuerte que esos recuerdos. Que tonta había sido al pensar que tal vez y ellos podrían tener un futuro juntos, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, un sangre pura y una sangre sucia.

La voz de él padre de Astoria Greengrass le martillaba en la cabeza cuando frente a todo el colegio anunciaba el compromiso de su hija menor con Draco, como el pacto entre sus familias se llevaría a cabo a pesar de los problemas de los Malfoy. Ella nunca fue más desdichada y nunca se sintió tan humillada como ese día. Aunque claro, esa humillación solo fue perceptible para dos personas, ella misma y Draco. Por lo que decidió olvidarse del rubio y hacer algo con su vida. Buscó a sus padres, los encontró en Australia, y les regresó la memoria, en un principio se molestaron con ella pero la amaban tanto que entendieron el porqué de sus acciones y la perdonaron.

Cuatro semanas después, Hermione sufrió un desmayo cuando salía del supermercado en compañía de su madre, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Ella no era enfermiza, ella no se desmayaba nunca, y ella debía de haber tenido su periodo hacia dos semanas. Muerta de miedo, se hizo una prueba casera. _POSITIVO_. No lo podía creer, se hizo otra, y otra, hasta que se resignó.

Estaba embarazada.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de su mente, y lo agradeció. No quería pensar en eso. Revisó que Lene estuviera bien tapada, semi cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto de tu pequeña hija y fue hacia la puerta a abrir. ¿Quién tocaba? Nunca nadie la visitaba, no tenía amigos, y sus padres no tenían la necesidad de ir a su casa. Pero al abrir la puerta, la persona que estaba parada en el umbral, era ciertamente la última en el planeta que ella había pensado que se aparecería.

-¿Tan sorprendido de verme _Granger_?

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Decidí subir este capitulo tan pronto simplemente por que sus prontos reviews me pusieron muy feliz :)**_

_**Gracias por leer, y por sus bonitos reviews chicas. **_**_Díganme_**_** que les pareció, ¿vale?**_

_**Besos, y dejen sus reviews porfis! :D**_

_**Kat**_


	5. Violeta

**Disclaimer**_: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 4. Violeta

.

.

La cara de Hermione estaba pasmada en el asombro. Draco casi hubiera deseado tomar una foto, porque estaba seguro que jamás la volvería a ver, pero casi inmediatamente Hermione cambió su mueca de asombro por una de coraje, el rubio pudo notarlo enseguida.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, _Malfoy_? –preguntó la chica hostilmente. Draco bufó.

-Después de dos años sin verme y de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿así es como me recibes? Que modales Granger, me sorprendes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar a castaña molesta, ¿quién se creía?

-¿Al menos podrías dejarme entrar? Si fueras _tan amable_. Lo que tenemos que hablar no creo que te agrade hacerlo aquí.

-No. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Acaso eres sorda, _preciosa_? –Preguntó un rubio exasperado- Quiero hablar contigo.

Hermione suspiró resignada y lo dejó entrar a regañadientes. Caminó hacia su pequeña salita y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, Draco la siguió y se sentó frente a ella. Hermione miró al chico pulcramente vestido y no pudo negar que estaba más fuera de lugar que un oso polar en un desierto.

-¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar la castaña. Draco sonrió de lado y Hermione suprimió un suspiro.

-Todo lo que te dije aquella noche hace dos años fue cierto –soltó el chico sin andarse con rodeos, su sinceridad tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sarcástica- Por que tus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

Estaba nerviosa. Draco la ponía nerviosa, y si no hacía algo para disimularlo se sentiría como una perdedora, por lo que se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. No le ofreció a Draco por que esperaba que se fuera lo antes posible. Sin embargo, el chico supo inmediatamente las intenciones de la castaña, la conocía tan bien. Y no se la iba a dejar fácil, pero a pesar de eso sería sincero con ella.

-El compromiso con Astoria era algo que se había pactado desde que tenía dos años, Hermione, en esos momentos no podía hacer nada.

-Al menos pudiste haber sido sincero conmigo y contármelo –soltó una enfurecida Hermione. Draco la miró serio.

-Lo iba a hacer Hermione, de verdad, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Draco? ¿Descubriste que yo no valía la pena como para decírmelo? –Hermione se giró hacia él furiosa, todo lo que había querido decirle en los dos últimos años estaba saliendo-. ¿Él príncipe de Slytherin no podía rebajarse ante una _sangre sucia_ como yo?

Draco la miró furioso ante sus acusaciones. Había sido más sincero esa noche que en toda su vida, ¿y ella lo tachaba de mentiroso? Draco estaba cabreado, como no lo había estado antes, el hecho de que fuera ella quien dudaba de él era lo que lo molestaba más. Además, ella no tenía por qué molestarse, ella había salido corriendo a los brazos de un muggle de pacotilla al primer momento sin dejarlo explicarse primero. Así que no tenía por qué reclamarle nada.

-¿No soy lo demasiado pura para ti? –Continuó la castaña-. Vamos Draco, se honesto conmigo por una vez. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que lo único que querías era meterte en mis bragas? –Draco se levantó furioso al escuchar lo último y camino hasta ella quedando peligrosamente cerca.

-¿De verdad crees que lo que paso aquella noche fue solo yo queriéndome meter en tus bragas? –El aliento del rubio chocaba en la cara de la castaña fresco y frío. Hermione tembló cuando Draco puso su mano en su mejilla-. No fue solo sexo, _Hermione_. Y creo que tú lo sabes también.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo de Astoria y el compromiso –susurró Hermione. Draco se separó y le dio la espalda.

-Por qué fui un estúpido. Jamás creí que Greengrass siguiera con el compromiso después de lo que pasó. También me sorprendí cuando el viejo anunció la boda en el colegio, Astoria ni siquiera lo sabía.

.

.

-_¡Sonorus!_ Buenas noches –La voz mágicamente amplificada de Joseph Greengrass se escuchó por todo el gran comedor-, me gustaría hacer un pequeño anuncio si a la señora directora no le importa –todos voltearon a ver a la profesora McGonagall quien asintió silenciosamente-. Muy bien, perfecto. Damas y caballeros, tengo el gran honor de en este hermoso día, anunciar ante el mundo mágico el compromiso de mi hermosa hija menor, Astoria –todos los ojos estupefactos del colegio se dirigieron a la chica tímida y castaña que se encontraba colgada del cuello de Draco Malfoy-, con el joven Draco Malfoy, dejando atrás los errores de los cuales mi futuro yerno está profundamente arrepentido, y esperamos en nombre de mi familia, que el mundo mágico acepte su arrepentimiento. Claramente, todos y cada uno de los presentes en este día están cordialmente invitados al enlace. ¡Esperen sus lechuzas!

Y sin más, el feliz hombre pasaba su mirada de la pareja a su derecha y los demás presentes. Astoria sonreía como una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de regalar el juguete de sus sueños, mientras que los ojos de Malfoy recorrían todo el gran comedor.

Hermione estaba colorada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón desecho. No había previsto eso, le había tomado tres días hacerse del valor suficiente como para decirle a Draco lo que sentía, incluso había preparado un pequeño discurso, y los nervios que sentía no la habían dejado probar alimento en todo el día, pero eso no se lo había esperado. Draco estaba comprometido, lo había estado todo el tiempo y la había usado, la había utilizado y ella estúpidamente se había portado sumisa y obediente ante él, y lo peor del asunto, se había enamorado del rubio.

Cuando los ojos grises del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella, Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas, salieron de sus ojos como ríos y por más que intentaba detenerlas no podía. El dolor en sus ojos era palpable, era tan palpable que Draco se sentía morir por dentro, odiaba al viejo Greengrass que había escogido ese preciso momento para anunciar un compromiso que él creía muerto y que no deseaba llevar a cabo.

Draco se sentía como un patán. Y nunca antes se había sentido así en su vida. En su estancia en el colegio las chicas habían pasado por su dormitorio en muchas ocasiones, y nunca ninguna chica había pasado más de una noche en su cama, de hecho, nunca se acostó con la misma chica dos veces, y nunca se había sentido mal al respecto, pero aquella vez, con el dolor en los ojos chocolates de su castaña, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo.

Hermione trato de impregnar en su mirada todo el odio del que pudo ser capaz. Se sentía la mayor estúpida del planeta, y era su culpa. El pergamino que traía en su mano, arrugado y mojado por estarlo estrujando, le comenzó a quemar de repente, se debía deshacer de él, de todas formas había sido un error haberlo escrito, se dijo para sus adentros. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y con un ligero movimiento de varita casi imperceptible, transformó el pergamino en una hermosa violeta, y sin pensarlo, la echo al aire.

-Herms, ¿por qué lloras? –le preguntó Neville. Hermione trato de componer su cara.

-Porque ya no nos vamos a volver a ver aquí, Neville.

Draco miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Hermione en el momento justo cuando Longbottom la abrazaba y ella hundía su cara en su hombro. Estuvo a punto de ir a separarlos cuando una flor morada calló frente a él, la levantó del suelo y su aroma lo dejó helado, olía como ella. Volteó de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella y vio cómo sonreía cuando la pelirroja señora Weasley la abrazaba, para después ser abrazada por todos y cada uno de los pelirrojos. Ella era feliz con ellos, y él los envidio como nunca había envidiado a alguien. Y con una lágrima, guardó la flor en su túnica.

.

.

El silencio reino por unos momentos. Hermione no sabía que pensar, no sabía si creerle o no al rubio, por qué si le creía, tendría muchas cosas que explicarle. Y Hermione no quería explicarle nada a Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido en ese momento? ¿Por qué no pudo esperarse unos años más para que así la herida no estuviera aún abierta?

Nadie podría entender lo que había sentido aquella noche, el dolor de sentirse usada después de haber sentido tanto amor de parte del rubio. La humillación, el dolor, la rabia. Todo. Para después enterarse que estaba enamorada de Draco, admitirlo le había costado trabajo, por qué después de tantos años de insultos, ¿cómo podría estar enamorada de su "enemigo" escolar? De la persona que tanto la había dañado en el colegio.

-Tal vez sea demasiado tarde –dijo de pronto Draco. Hermione contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de mirarlo.

-Tal vez. Tú hiciste tu vida, Draco. Yo continúe con la mía.

-Acceder a casarme con Astoria ha sido el mayor error de mi vida, _Hermione _-la castaña se estremeció al tener de nuevo al rubio frente a ella-, pero jamás deje de buscarte.

-Te casaste –dijo Hermione en un susurro más para ella misma que para Draco. El chico bajó la vista.

-No tuve más opción en ese momento.

Hermione se alejó de Draco. Las traicioneras lagrimas habían logrado caer por sus mejillas y ella no quería dejarle ver al chico cuanto la lastimaban sus palabras. Caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, y discretamente se enjuagó las lágrimas con las manos. Draco no podía verla así, sin embargo, ninguna acción de la castaña había pasado desapercibida por parte de Draco.

Draco nunca se había odiado tanto como se odiaba en esos momentos. A pesar de todo, él la seguía amando, incluso más de lo que la había amado en el colegio y sus lágrimas lo lastimaban, más al saberse el autor de ellas. Él no se merecía que ella llorara por su causa, no se merecía ninguna lágrima de su castaña. Los deseos por reconfortarla lo llenaron, tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de llorar.

Pero entonces un llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Hermione brincó al escuchar el llanto de su hija, y sin dudarlo caminó hacia la puerta que estaba frente a Draco. Por un instante Draco había olvidado que Hermione tenía una hija, había olvidado esos ojos grises y esa mirada juguetona y penetrante. Draco se quedó pasmado por un momento, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Irse? ¿Esperar a que la niña dejara de llorar y terminar su conversación? Draco dudo por un momento cuando vio a Hermione salir de la habitación con la niña en brazos y caminando hacia la cocina. Los pucheros de la bebé daban a entender que seguiría llorando si no le daban lo que quería.

-Shhh, tranquila, Lene –le decía cariñosamente la chica mientras preparaba un biberón-. Mami está aquí.

Draco se sentía como un intruso. Tal vez había sido un error ir y hablar con ella, tal vez hubiera sido mejor mantenerse al margen y seguir en las sombras, pero tenía que hablar con ella, estar con ella, sentirla una vez más. Sí, era un egoísta, siempre lo había sido, y había esperado que su castaña le perdonara al instante para así continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

-Tienes que irte –la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Por un momento Draco la miró anonadado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que tienes que irte –repitió la chica mirando a su hija y dándole su biberón. La niña automáticamente dejó de hacer pucheros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperas la visita de alguien? –Draco no pudo evitar preguntar. Hermione lo miró molesta.

-¿Y eso a ti que, _Malfoy_? –la barrera que Draco había destruido se volvió a construir ante sus ojos.- Si mal no recuerdo, eres casado. ¿Qué te importa lo que haga yo?

Draco camino hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Hermione lo miraba furiosa.

-Me importa, Granger. Y no, ya no estoy casado.

Hermione intento ocultar la mueca de asombro ante la confesión del rubio, pero no lo logró del todo. Él estaba ahí frente a ella, tan grande e imponente, y la hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante. Por más que intentó no sentirse así frente a él no lo logró, porque Draco Malfoy era imponente, lo había sido en el colegio y lo seguía siendo ahora.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione insegura de querer saber la respuesta. Draco dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿Y todavía te lo preguntas, _Granger_? –Hermione lo miró aun insegura, Draco se acercó más a ella hasta que su boca quedo sobre la suya.- Me importa porque te amo.

Le susurró Draco antes de estampar sus labios sobre los de ella. Su beso era tierno, y Hermione se lo respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Draco había esperado ese momento desde que la había visto desaparecer en el andé dos años atrás. Nada había querido más que irse tras ella y besarla frente a todos, no le interesaba si el mundo mágico se enteraba, si se sorprendían o no, si lo aprobaban o lo desaprobaban, él solo había querido hacerla feliz. Pero el destino era una perra y los había separado.

Puso su mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso cuando una vocecita los sorprendió.

-¿Papá? –volvió a preguntar la niña que Hermione abrazaba.

Draco la miró para después mirar a su madre, quien estaba pálida como un fantasma.

-¿Papá? –preguntó ahora Draco confundido, miró a Hermione una vez más.

-Huh… -fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la castaña.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) me hacen muy feliz. Espero y les haya gustado el nuevo cap, no olviden dejar sus reviews! :D**_

_**Saludos... Kat.**_


	6. ¿Quién es?

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 5. ¿Quién es?

.

.

Draco miro fijamente a Hermione por unos momentos, su cara estaba pálida y sin emoción alguna mientras que en cambio la de su bebé estaba risueña y le extendía los bracitos a Draco. Él chico no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de bebés y no sabía cómo comportarse con uno, en ocasiones había visto a su primo Teddy, pero él ya se valía por sí mismo por lo que jamás estuvo en contacto con un bebé de la edad de Lene.

-¡Papá! –volvió a gritar la niña sacudiendo los brazos hacia Draco.

Hermione estaba atónita. Jamás le había mostrado una foto de Draco a Lene, ni le había dicho que él era su padre, por lo que la reacción de su pequeña hijita al ver a su padre la había dejado atónita. ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Acaso la sangre llamaba? Hermione vio que Lene comenzó a hacer pucheros al ver que Draco ignoraba su pedido de abrazo, ella sabía que pronto comenzaría a llorar, por lo que hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo y trato de recomponer su cara.

-Quiere que la abraces –dijo finalmente. Draco la miró asustado.

-¿Qué?

-Lene quiere que la abraces –repitió la castaña mirando a su hija a punto de llorar-, por favor Draco, solo hazlo o comenzará a llorar y no se callará hasta que no la abraces.

-¿Y cómo rayos hago eso? –Draco se sorprendió de la petición de la castaña. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué la niña tenía que ser tan berrinchuda?

-Solo abrazala –Hermione le puso a la niña sobre el pecho y el instintivamente cerró los brazo alrededor de ella antes de que la castaña la soltara.

Lene tendió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Draco y hundió su carita en su cuello. La sensación que experimentó Draco fue extraña, sintió un amor enorme al tener a la pequeña rubia abrazándolo y al mismo tiempo una sensación de protección. No quería soltarla ni dejar que nadie la dañara, la sensación de amor fue creciendo con cada acción de la bebé.

Cuando se levantó y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Cuando con una de sus manitas tomo un mechón de su cabello y con la otra tomo uno de ella misma. Cuando le sonrió con esa sonrisa chimuela y alegre. Cuando lo miró con esos ojitos grises llenos de alegría. Cuando volvió a hundir su carita en su cuello. Cuando se recostó en su hombro y le llamó "papá" por cuarta ocasión.

Draco nunca había pensado en ser padre. Ni estando casado con Astoria le paso por la mente. Hermione pensó que nunca vería la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos. A su hija abrazada de su padre, él con una cara de enamoramiento y ella de felicidad. Abrazados. Como debía de ser. Incluso se sintió como excluida de ese momento tan privado de padre e hija, también se sintió culpable por haberle privado a su hija de su padre por no resultar herida. Se sentía como la peor madre del mundo.

-Es hermosa, Hermione –la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa del rubio no podía ser más grande y ella se volvió a sentir terriblemente mal.

-Sí, lo sacó de su padre –respondió sin pensar la chica. Instantáneamente el rostro del chico se endureció.

-William –fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

La molestia era evidente en su rostro. Por un momento Hermione no supo de que hablaba, hasta que recordó tres semanas atrás cuando le dijo a Kingsley que Billy Gallo era el padre de Lene. Sin embargo, la expresión de Draco hacia Lene no cambió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste hacerte esto, Hermione? –preguntó de repente Draco, Hermione hizo una mueca.

-¿Hacerme qué?

-Dejarte. Sola. Con tú hija. ¿Qué clase de monstruo deja a su hija sin querer saber de ella?

-Tal vez tuvo una razón.

-Ninguna razón justifica que las abandone a su suerte. Ve donde viven Hermione –la miró con enojo-. ¿Cómo puedes vivir tan tranquila aquí?

No lo hacía. No vivía tranquila en ese lugar, con el miedo de que alguna noche alguien irrumpiera en la casa y les hiciera algo, de llegar algún día y no encontrar nada. Ella no vivía tranquila en ese lugar, pero no podía costearse algo mejor con lo que ganaba en el consultorio y nunca encontraría otro trabajo donde le permitieran llevarse a Lene con ella. Pero jamás se lo confesaría a nadie, y menos a Draco.

-No es tan malo como parece –mintió Hermione. Dracó no le creyó.

-Hermione, tienes como vecino a un dealer, hay prostitutas por las calles cercanas, ni las malditas aceras están en buen estado, este no es un lugar para criar a una niña.

Hermione se molestó. ¿Quién se creía él como para ir a su casa y criticarla? Cuando Hermione miró a su hija para quitársela de los brazos la vio tan dormida que no quiso moverla. Y el corazón se le hizo pedazos. No podía separar de nuevo a Lene de su padre, no podía. No era justo para ellos, podía odiar a Draco todo lo que quisiera por no ser honesto con ella, pero a fin de cuentas gracias a él tenía a su hermosa hijita, y ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Está dormida –dijo Hermione al borde del llanto, por un momento Draco no supo a qué se refería hasta que sintió que la niña no se movía.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó el rubio asustado. Por una razón extraña no quería separarse de la niña, pero tampoco quería que se lastimara por dormirse sobre él.

-Hay que llevarla a su habitación.

Intentando controlar su cabeza, Hermione condujo a Draco al cuarto de Lene. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Draco camino hacia adentro de la habitación, era pequeña y estaba pintada de un color verde agua muy claro con detalles dorados. Una cuna blanca adornaba una esquina y a un lado de la ventana había uno de esos tocadores para bebés que se vendían a juego con las cunas, también había un armario y muchos animales de peluche. Con miedo, Draco acostó a Lene en la cunita intentando moverla lo menos posible, después la tapo con su mantita y sin poderlo evitar se quedó contemplando a la bebé mientras dormía.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? –le preguntó a la castaña de repente tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto –señalo a su alrededor-, todo. Ser madre, saber qué es lo que quiere, qué necesita.

-No sé, solo lo sé.

-¿Qué clase de imbécil dejaría esto pasar? –aunque trato de disimular su enojo, Hermione pudo sentirlo.

Draco amaba a Hermione, hacía mucho que había dejado de esconder sus sentimientos hacia ella, incluso estando casado. Astoria se tardó en comprender que el corazón de Draco jamás le pertenecería por qué ya le pertenecía a alguien más, ella nunca supo a quién, pero el hecho que Draco amara a alguien más y no a ella siempre fue motivo de discusiones y peleas, hasta que Draco de cansó y decidió divorciarse de Astoria. Joseph Greengrass no tomo la noticia bien, y menos por qué Astoria le dijo que la había engañado, pero a Draco no le importó, era el momento de que comenzara a hacer las cosas que él deseaba y no las que la gente le ordenaba hacer, tal vez comenzó tarde en tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no le importó. Para la gran sorpresa del mundo mágico, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy apoyaron totalmente a Draco.

-Tal vez uno que ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de su hija.

Hermione salió de la habitación de Lene con Draco a sus espaldas. Se sentó en el sillón exhausta, había sido un largo día. Puso sus manos sobre sus sienes y comenzó a darse un masaje. No debió decirle eso a Draco, lo sabía, sin embargo, lo que no sabía era porque lo había hecho. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada ni siquiera pensó en decírselo a Draco, estaba muy dolida y no quería que la rechazara, durante su embarazo pensó en enviarle una lechuza muchas veces, incluso escribió la carta, pero jamás la envió. También pensó en decírselo a Harry o a Ginny, pero no estaba segura de la reacción que tendrían sus amigos, además de que no quería dar explicaciones, por algunos meses se sintió sola, hasta que una visita llegó a su puerta.

.

.

La puerta sonó por cuarta ocasión y Hermione corrió a abrir lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba con siete meses de embarazo y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más torpes debido a su gran barriga, justo ese día sus padres habían salido de viaje a Australia y no volverían en una semana por lo que estaba sola cuando tocaron la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta su cara no pudo mostrar más sorpresa.

-¡Herrrmione! –Viktor Krum gritó al verla, dejándola atónita por unos momentos.

-Viktor, ¡qué sorpresa! Pasa –la castaña se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta de par en par para que el enorme búlgaro pasara.

-¿Cómo estas, Herrrmione? –le preguntó besándola en ambas mejillas.

-Bien, Viktor, muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Tenemos un parrrtido en Londrrres, y pensé en visitarrrte. Hace mucho que no nos escrrribimos y comencé a prrreocuparrrme.

-Hay Viktor, estoy bien –sin embargo en ese momento Viktor notó sus los movimientos torpes y lentos. Y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Herrrmione, ¿estas embarrrazada?

-Sí, Viktor –respondió ruborizada.

De todas las personas del mundo mágico, Hermione estaba aliviada de que Viktor fuese quien la visitara y la descubriera en su estado. Ella y el búlgaro tenían una amistad muy hermosa, y sabía que podía confiar en él. Viktor siempre había sido un caballero, por ese y muchos motivos más Hermione había decidido perder su virginidad con él años atrás. Cosa que nadie sabía puesto que tanto Viktor como ella no hablaban del tema con nadie. Pese a eso, su amistad había florecido de tal forma que la confianza entre ellos era enorme, y no se había complicado.

-Wow, Herrrmione, te vez herrrmosa, rrradiante, ¿puedo prrreguntarr quien es el padrrre?

-Hay Viktor, es tan complicado.

-¿Porrr qué? –el búlgaro la abrazó con sumo cuidado.

-Por qué no estamos juntos, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada, y no creo que le importe. ¡Fui tan tonta! –sollozó la chica. Viktor la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-No, Herrrms, tú no errres la tonta, el tonto es él, porrr serrr un estúpido. ¿Porrr qué no lo sabe?

-Yo no se lo dije, pero ¿para qué? Él estaba comprometido y no me lo dijo, me enteré de la forma más humillante del mundo.

-¿Rrron está comprrrometido?

-No, Viktor. Ronald no tiene nada que ver. Malfoy, fue Draco Malfoy.

La cara del búlgaro fue todo un regalo. Al principio le costó entender cómo fue que Hermione termino en los brazos del rubio y se enamoró de él. Sin embargo la apoyó incondicionalmente, en sus últimos dos meses de gestación Viktor la visitó constantemente, la llevaba a pasear, la acompañaba al médico, se comportó como un verdadero amigo. Y en ese tiempo, Hermione se alegró de tener un amigo a su lado.

.

.

-¿Es William Gallo el padre de Darlene? –le preguntó Draco sin andarse con rodeos, la castaña lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No.

-¿Quién es?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y caminó a la ventana. Draco la siguió hasta acorralarla en una pared, le tomo las manos por las muñecas y se las puso a los costados de la cabeza, su cuerpo presionó el de la castaña. Hermione lo miró por un momento para después intentar zafarse, Draco se lo impidió, acercándose cada vez más a ella. La castaña podía sentir su respiración cálida y su mirada sobre ella.

-¿Quién es el padre de Darlene, _preciosa_? –preguntó el rubio una vez más rozando sus labios con los de ella. Hermione gimió.

-Tú.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Gracias por sus lindos reviews, espero y el nuevo capitulo fuera de su agrado, dejen sus reviews!**_

_**Saludos... Kat.**_


	7. San Mungo

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 6. San Mungo

.

.

-¡¿Qué?!

Draco soltó a Hermione y se quedó mirándola atónito. ¿Él, padre de Darlene? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué había pasado? El rubio no sabía que pensar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Pedirle una explicación? ¿Irse? ¿Quedarse? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahora entendía un poco la reacción de la bebé hacia él y su propia reacción, esas ganas de no dejarla, de no separarse de ella, de protegerla de todo.

-Draco lo siento, siento tanto no habértelo dicho.

-Deberías, ¡debiste decirme!

-Lo siento Draco, pero compréndeme.

-¿Comprenderte qué, Hermione? –el rubio la miro furioso. Hermione trató de no llorar, no debía llorar.

-Tú estabas comprometido Draco, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer yo? ¿Decirte? Por dios Draco, eres un Malfoy, un Slytherin, ¿y yo que soy? Se supone que me odiabas, me hiciste la vida imposible en el colegio. Fuiste un mortífago.

-¡Pero era mi hija! Me quitaste el derecho de ver su crecimiento, su nacimiento. Nunca fui un verdadero mortífago y lo sabes, ¡sabías lo que sentía por ti Hermione!

-¡Pero estabas comprometido!

-¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Mi compromiso? Vamos Hermione, se supone que eres lista.

Sin que Draco se lo esperara, la mano de Hermione chocó violentamente en su mejilla, por un momento se quedó estupefacto. La había insultado, y en cierta forma la entendía y se lo merecía, pero estaba cabreado, demasiado cabreado como para que ese lado racional saliera a flote y le diera la razón a la castaña. Hermione estaba aterrorizada. Había abofeteado a Draco Malfoy, habia sacado todo el coraje en un solo golpe y ahora la mano le dolía. Le dolía terriblemente.

-¡Dios! –gimió la castaña agarrándose la mano lastimada con la sana- Tienes la cara dura, Malfoy –la chica se metió a su habitación, donde estaba el baño que compartía con Lene.

Draco la siguió sin decir nada. Aún estaba cabreado pero ella se había lastimado. La miró en silencio mientras ella iba de un lado a otro abriendo y cerrando cajones, diciendo maldiciones y sacando cosas. Se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Vaya día, cuando decidió hacerle frente a la escurridiza castaña no había previsto nada de eso, aunque para serse sincero, cuando la pequeña rubia lo había mirado camino del parque de juegos, él reconoció sus ojos en los de ella.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está? Debería estar por aquí. ¡Mierda!

Draco miró a Hermione quien ahora abría y cerraba los cajones del baño. Entonces miró su mano, que se había hinchado de una forma horrenda. El apenas y sentía el dolor de la cachetada, pero evidentemente la mano de Hermione no era tan fuerte como él. Se levantó y fue al baño, pero entonces la castaña comenzó a llorar y a decirle que se fuera, Draco la ignoró y la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, sorpresivamente Hermione no protestó.

-Déjame ver –le ordenó el rubio tomando la mano lastimada de la chica-. Oh, parece que te rompiste un dedo, Hermione.

-Cara dura –le dijo la chica molesta si ocurrírsele una ofensa mejor. Draco sonrió un poco.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo a que te arreglen el dedo.

-¡No! –gritó la castaña horrorizada quitando su mano adolorida del agarre del rubio.

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que los remedios mágicos son más efectivos que los muggles.

-No voy a ir a San Mungo, Malfoy.

-Lo bueno es que no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Granger.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Draco la tomo por el brazo y se aparecieron en el vestíbulo de San Mungo.

La sorpresa de Luna Lovegood no pudo ser más evidente cuando el rubio y la castaña se aparecieron frente a su escritorio. Hacía años que no veía a la castaña y que nadie del mundo mágico tenía noticias de ella, por lo que verla aparecer y del brazo de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy causó toda una conmoción, no solo en ella, sino en todos los presentes. Draco prácticamente arrastró a Hermione al escritorio de la rubia.

-Hola, Luna. Hermione necesita ayuda, al parecer se quebró un dedo.

-Te dije que no quiero estar aquí, Malfoy –respondía la castaña para después mirar a su soñadora amiga-. Hola Luna, que gusto verte.

-¡Hermione! Que sorpresa.

-Sí, sí, sí, luego se ponen al tanto de sus vidas, Hermione necesita ayuda –las cortó el rubio.

Ambas chicas fulminaron a Draco con la mirada pero sin decir nada más, Luna les indicó que la siguieran ante la mirada atónita de varios magos y medimagos que se encontraban en el vestíbulo de San Mungo. Entraron en una habitación con una cama en el centro, muy parecida a las de los hospitales muggles, y Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras Luna les indicaba que regresaría con un Medimago.

-Malfoy, no debiste traerme, no puedo dejar a Lene sola, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Llévame con mi hija.

-Granger, deja de ser una pesada por unos momentos, ¿sí?

Y sin previo aviso, el rubio se desapareció dejando a Hermione sola en la habitación. Luna entró con Neville unos segundos después y Hermione no pudo contener la alegría al ver a sus antiguos amigos. Abrazó a Neville y después a Luna, la rubia la miraba con sus ojos soñadores llenos de felicidad, mientras que Neville la miraba con cara de molestia.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó, Hermione?

-Un dedo roto, no es nada. Le dije a Malfoy que no era de importancia.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Neville sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hermione se apareció en el vestíbulo con Malfoy, aunque creo que más bien Draco la traía a la fuerza –dijo Luna con su voz aniñada.

-Vaya, veamos –Neville tomo la mano de Hermione y ella intentó no quejarse, pero la verdad era que le dolía mucho-. Bueno, tienes dos dedos rotos, Herms, y uno dislocado –el chico soltó su mano y comenzó a revisar el armario de la habitación-. ¿Qué hiciste para lastimarte?

-Le di una cachetada a Malfoy –dijo ruborizada, Luna soltó una risita.

-¿Es un cara dura, ah? –dijo Neville burlón mientras preparaba una poción.

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

En ese instante, una cabellera pelirroja se apareció en la habitación. Hermione se quedó por un momento helada al ver esos ojos verdes mirándola enojados, pero después la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, Granger?! Estábamos preocupados por ti. Ni una lechuza, ni una llamada, ¡nada!

-Hola Ginny.

-No me vengas con un hola, Hermione –la cara de enojo de Ginny y su postura le recordaban a la madre de la pelirroja-, de verdad estábamos preocupados.

-Estoy bien –replicó la castaña al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bien, tomate esto –Neville le dio la pócima y Hermione la agarró con la mano sana-. No sabe a cerveza de mantequilla, pero te aliviará –Hermione se tomó la asquerosa poción sin rechistar, esperando que el rubio se apareciera pronto y la llevara con su hija-. Pero tendrás que quedarte en observación –terminó Neville. Hermione lo miró asustada.

-No puedo quedarme.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? –Preguntó Ginny molesta- Te vas a quedar.

-No, de verdad no puedo.

-¿Por qué? –exigió saber la pelirroja. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Porque…

Y justamente, en ese momento, Draco se apareció en la habitación con su hija. La bebé estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos del rubio, quien cargaba una bolsa llena de todo tipo de cosas.

-No supe que traer, así que traje un poco de todo. Mantas, pañales, biberones –dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta del público que tenía-. Wow, cuanta gente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Draco con enojo.

-Tranquila, Weasley –dijo dándole a Hermione la bolsa para bebé.

-¿Por qué tardaste? –gruño la castaña poniendo la bolsa a un lado de ella y extendiendo los brazos para que le diera a su hija- Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

-¿Podrías confiar en mi por una vez en tu vida? –preguntó el rubio claramente irritado.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba quitarle a Lene de los brazos de Draco, pero el rubio se lo impidió mirándola con enojo. En intercambio de miradas no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la pelirroja, y supo inmediatamente que había algo más entre ellos, Hermione tenía mucho que explicar, comenzando con el porqué su desaparición dos años atrás.

-Qué bonita bebé tienes Draco, se parece mucho a ti –dijo de repente Luna con esa voz infantil tan propia de ella.

-Gracias, Luna. Es toda una Malfoy.

-¿Astoria sabe que estás aquí? –preguntó Ginny maliciosamente mirando a Draco y a Hermione a la vez.

-No es de tu incumbencia saber, Weasley, pero Astoria ya no es mi esposa –Draco le dio una mirada arrogante a Ginny quien bufó cruzando los brazos-. ¿Tú no deberías estar con Potter?

-Harry está en el ministerio, y yo trabajo aquí. Tengo más derecho que tú de estar aquí.

-Por favor Weasley –dijo Draco con arrogancia-, sin mis contribuciones a San Mungo, tú no podrías trabajar aquí.

-Mal…

-Basta, dejen de pelear –interrumpió Hermione a su amiga. Ginny la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada más-. Si tengo que quedarme aquí no quiero que ustedes se estén peleando.

Ginny miro feo a Hermione pero no dijo nada. Draco bufó y con sumo cuidado se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta, cuidando que Lene no se despertara. Luna se acercó a Draco y acarició los rizos de Lene mientras que Neville escribía algo en un pergamino para después desaparecerlo y salir seguido de Luna. Hermione se recostó en la camilla y Ginny se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación. Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

-En casa de mis padres.

-¿Estos dos años estuviste en casa de tus padres? –preguntó la pelirroja atónita ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Apuesto a que jamás se les ocurrió buscar allí –comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Cuido a mi hija hasta que su madre se recupere, ¿no es obvio?

Hermione deseo que Draco no le hubiera dicho eso a su amiga. Ginny miró a Hermione estupefacta para levantarse escandalizada de la camilla. Ni en un millón de años la pelirroja imaginó que su amiga tuviera alguna especie de atracción hacia el rubio arrogante y malcriado, deseó poder ser más discreta pero no pudo. Draco la miraba claramente divertido, mientras que la cara de Hermione era todo un regalo.

-¿Tú con él? –dijo tapándose la boca. Hermione se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? –preguntó Draco molesto, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo.

-No hables –le indicó, Draco giró los ojos-. Hermione tienes mucho que explicar, ¿por eso fue que desapareciste? Pudiste decírnoslo, Harry y yo hubiéramos estado encantados en apoyarte.

-No lo creí así, lo siento –se disculpó Hermione, Ginny la miró feo.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que por el simple hecho de que no funcionara lo de mi hermano no quiere decir que te dejemos de considerar de la familia?

-Eso lo sé, Ginny. Es solo que es más complicado –inconscientemente Hermione miró a Draco quien simplemente recargaba la cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Ginny miró curiosa a Hermione.

-Fue por su compromiso con Greengrass, ¿cierto? –Ginny no necesito que Hermione le respondiera, su mirada le decía todo. Hermione miró a Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Malfoy, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas por unos momentos?

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Ginny con coraje para después mirar a Hermione. Draco sabía que su castaña también tenía cosas que explicarle a la chica Weasley, pero no quería separarse de ella. Acababa de encontrarla, y sabía que era un idiota al pensarlo, pero tenía miedo de que Hermione desapareciera otra vez. Hermione lo miró con suplica y Draco se derritió, no podía negarle nada a su castaña.

-Por supuesto –dijo sin malicia ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja y se levantó de su silla y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Herms?

La castaña le contó todo. Desde cómo fue que descubrió el engaño de su hermano, para después toparse con Draco. Le contó cómo Draco se sinceró con ella y terminaron juntos en la cama, la carta que Hermione hizo explicando sus sentimientos hacia él y que destruyó al escuchar el discurso del señor Greengrass anunciando el compromiso y la boda. Le contó como descubrió que estaba embarazada y porque decidió irse del mundo mágico, la visita de Viktor y como el búlgaro no la dejo sola ni cuando dio a luz. Ginny escuchó todo pacientemente, y hasta cierto punto la comprendió, no había sido fácil para la castaña.

-Hace tres semanas Kingsley se apareció en casa de mis padres en el cumpleaños de Lene, me dijo que Draco me había estado buscando todo este tiempo, le mentí cuando Lene hizo levitar la mesita de centro, le dije que un amigo de la infancia era el padre de mi hija, creo que no me creyó, porque hoy Draco apareció en mi puerta, discutimos, le confesé todo, me insultó y lo abofeteé, pero me lastime la mano.

-Vaya Hermione. Lamento tanto todo lo que sucedió, pero no tenías por qué huir.

-Lo sé, Ginny.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea –le dijo la pelirroja abrazándola.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró con Lene haciendo pucheros. Hermione miró la hora y se horrorizó, era casi la media noche y Lene aun no había cenado.

-Creo que tiene hambre –dijo Draco dándole la niña a su madre.

Lene hizo un puchero al separarse de Draco pero cuando su madre le dio su papilla de frutas dejó de hace pucheros. Draco miraba atentamente como su hija comía intentando memorizar todo para poderlo hacer él después, miró como Hermione le ponía el baberito y le daba pequeñas porciones de papilla. Como esperaba a que la niña lo tragara todo para darle un poco más para después limpiarla.

Ginny también los miraba atenta, pero a diferencia del rubio, ella notaba otras cosas. Los ojos de Lene eran idénticos a los de Draco, así como también el cabello rubio platino, la nariz y el color de piel, pero la mirada era totalmente de Hermione como los rizos rebeldes, la pequeña boquita y las mejillas sonrosadas. La bebé era una hermosa mezcla de su amiga y el rubio arrogante. Ginny sonrió, podría odiar al rubio, pero la forma en como miraba a su amiga y a su hija era de auténtico amor, ella lo sabía, la reconocía, porque la veía a diario.

* * *

_**Wow, de verdad muchísimas gracias por los reviews que alimentan mi imaginación, de verdad, ¡gracias! No olviden dejar reviews, jejejeje.**_

_**¡Besos! Kat.**_


	8. Deseos

_**¡Hola! Gracias por sus lindos reviews, y por sus lindas palabras, me hacen continuar más rápido.**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las lindas chicas que me dejan sus lindos reviews capitulo tras capitulo, en verdad ¡muchas gracias! Espero y les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 7. Deseos

.

.

La noche en San Mungo había sido un poco incómoda para los tres. El rumor de que Hermione Granger estaba en el hospital mágico y que se había aparecido del brazo de Draco Malfoy cruzó todo el mundo mágico con una increíble velocidad. Rita Skeeter se apareció alrededor de las dos de la madrugada intentando conseguir una entrevista exclusiva con la castaña, sin embargo ni Draco ni Hermione le hicieron caso.

Harry se apareció a primera hora de la mañana junto con Ginny. Al igual que la pelirroja, el chico al principio se mostró molesto con la castaña, pero como Ginny ya le había puesto al tanto, no indagó en el tema y abrazó a su amiga como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse. Hermione se sintió feliz de ver a sus amigos, pero la alegría pasó cuando, en un momento en que se quedó sola, Ron apareció.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice el profeta? –la voz del pelirrojo la asustó.

-No sé qué es lo que dice, hace mucho que no lo leo.

El pelirrojo le puso un ejemplar del periódico en la cama, Hermione lo tomo y comenzó a leer. Una enorme fotografía de Draco y ella aparecía en grande.

_¿Del odio al amor?_

_La historia de amor de la heroína del mundo mágico y el ex-mortífago._

_Nadie sabe cómo fue que se dio el flechazo entre la heroína y el apuesto ex-mortífago. Pero su no tan fácil historia de amor fue toda una sorpresa que sacudió al mundo mágico. Ayer por la tarde, en el vestíbulo de San Mungo dos personas se aparecieron pidiendo ayuda, y no eran nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, la sorpresa no fue tal si no cuando minutos después, el joven Malfoy se apareció de nuevo con una preciosa bebé, fruto de su tórrido romance oculto. ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado la joven y hermosísima ex-esposa de Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy? ¿O ya lo sabía? ¿Será acaso este el motivo del sorpresivo fin del matrimonio Malfoy-Greengrass? Algunas fuentes afirman que el motivo por el cual la señorita Granger dejó el mundo mágico dos años atrás fue para mantenerse como la amante oculta de Malfoy en lo que este cumplía con el trato de ambas familias y se llevaba a cabo la boda del siglo. ¿Será cierto? Lo que es totalmente cierto es que Darlene Malfoy, de un año de edad, es la viva imagen de su apuesto padre, de cabello rubio, ojos grises y pálida piel, "toda una Malfoy" como lo dijo el mismo Draco Malfoy. ¿Un tórrido romance con consecuencias o verdadero amor? No dejen de leer El Profeta para mantenerse al corriente de esta historia que ha sacudido al mundo mágico._

Hermione tiró el periódico molesta. La entrometida de Rita Skeeter había hecho todo un escándalo. Ron la miraba con sorpresa y dolor entremezclados, Hermione por un momento quiso reír pero estaba tan enojada que la risa no le salía.

-No entiendo cómo le sigues creyendo a Skeeter, es una rata embustera –dijo la castaña rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Ronald bufó.

-Entonces dime que es mentira que tienes una hija.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Y es Malfoy el padre?

-Sí –cortó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, Ron se puso rojo del coraje.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Hermione?! ¡Engañarme con el hurón arrogante y embarazarte de él!

-¿Disculpa? –respondió molesta ante el rostro rojo de Ron- Si bien recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me engañó en el baile de despedida con Lavender, ¿crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta?

-¡Pero te embarazaste!

-¡¿Y crees que yo quería embarazarme a los 18 años, Ronald?! –explotó la castaña- ¡¿Tú crees que yo quería irme y no continuar mis estudios?!

-¡Puedes hacerlo! Dale a Malfoy a la niña y continua, vuelve con nosotros, Mione –Hermione no podía creer lo que su amigo le decía, se puso roja de furia.

-No voy a dejar a mi hija, Ronald.

-¿No piensas irte con Malfoy, verdad? –dijo el pelirrojo rojo de furia, Hermione lo miró con furia.

-Vete, Ronald.

-Mione, está bien –se acercó a la castaña e intentó tomarla de las manos-, si quieres puedes traerla con nosotros a Grimmauld Place.

-Ronald, por favor vete.

El pelirrojo abandonó la sala con la derrota dibujada en su rostro. Hermione nunca había esperado que él comprendiera, pero aun así, su insistencia y el horror en el rostro de su amigo a quien alguna vez había querido como algo más la lastimaba. Estaba claro que a los ojos de Ronald Weasley, Hermione era una traidora por posar sus ojos en Malfoy. Hermione no intentó darle muchas vueltas al asunto para no dañarse más.

.

-Estás jodido –la voz de Theodore Nott sonó por toda la habitación a pesar de que fue solo un susurro.

-Lo sé –respondió Draco con voz monótona.

-Siempre lo estuviste –dijo mirando a la bebé que dormía.

-Lo sé.

-Y todo te importa un jodido cacahuate.

-Exacto –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

Claro que todo lo que no fuera referente a su querida castaña y a su hija no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Por fin la había encontrado y la sorpresa al saberse padre fue mayor de lo que pensaba, porque ni en sus más locos sueños se había visto a él como un padre de familia. Su madre estaría encantada de conocer a Lene, sobre todo porque la belleza de los Black estaba presente en su rostro, y él sabía que su madre la amaría tanto como a él. Pero su padre era otro cantar.

Cuando se enteró de que Draco quería divorciarse de Astoria se puso furioso, Lucius siempre había esperado lo mejor de él, lo que en su opinión, y la de todos sus ancestros, un Malfoy debería de hacer. No era desconocido para nadie que sus padres se habían casado de la misma forma en que él lo hizo con Astoria, con un matrimonio pactado entre ambas familias cuando ambos eran solo unos bebes. Pero lo que Lucius no había previsto fue que se enamoraría perdidamente de Narcissa Black, y ese amor por ella y por Draco fue lo que lo llevó a traicionar al señor oscuro. Lucius no se arrepentía, puesto que con su traición puso a su amada familia a salvo, pero no la había puesto a salvo para que Draco la desperdiciara de la forma en que lo hacía.

-Al menos uno de nosotros obtuvo finalmente lo que deseaba –dijo Nott con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amigo.

.

Hermione salió de San Mungo temprano al día siguiente, era sábado y no tenía que trabajar, usualmente los sábados hacia limpieza y lavaba ropa sucia. Lene estaba encantada con el hecho de estar con su padre, se le notaba en la cara, llena de felicidad. Draco estaba encantado con la pequeña rubia, todo lo que hacía la niña le parecía encantador. En esos momentos se estaban apareciendo en lo que Hermione creyó que era su casa, pero al reconocer el amplio vestíbulo donde años atrás fue torturada por la tía de Draco la hizo ahogar un grito. Estaban en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó hostilmente mirando al rubio quien con toda la naturaleza de mundo caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Estamos en casa –le respondió como si la pregunta fuera la más estúpida del mundo.

-Esta es TÚ casa Malfoy.

-Te equivocas, Hermione –Draco se giró a verla-, esta también es tú casa.

La perplejidad se apoderó del rostro de la castaña y un tanto aturdida siguió al rubio escaleras arriba. Draco caminaba con esa aristocracia que lo caracterizaba ignorando habitaciones y puertas, que Hermione miraba con curiosidad. La ultima y única vez que ella había estado en esa mansión solo vio el vestíbulo en el cual se acababan de aparecer, donde la "adorable" tía de Draco, Bellatrix, la había torturado ya casi tres años atrás, y ella jamás se imaginó que algún día regresaría. Draco se metió a una habitación casi al final del pasillo, por un instante Hermione se asustó al verlo desaparecer con su hija, pero cuando los encontró, no pudo evitar la mueca de asombro al admirar la habitación.

Era del tamaño de su apartamento muggle y estaba pintada del mismo color que ella había pintado el cuarto de Lene, el hecho que la cuna, el armario y el tocador de la habitación de Lene estuvieran allí no la sorprendió, aunque si la molestó el hecho de que Draco tomara la decisión por ella de llevarse las cosas de Lene allí. También estaba un juguetero enorme y una puerta al final de la habitación. Draco dejó a Lene en la alfombra que la niña parecía conocer bien y se volvió hacia Hermione quitándole la bolsa para bebé que cargaba.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó un tanto emocionado ante la respuesta de la castaña- Decidí mantener la misma decoración que tanto parece adorar Darlene.

-Es hermosa Draco, pero nosotras tenemos nuestra casa.

-¿Dónde? ¿En ese decrepito lugar en que tú te empeñas en llamar "casa"? –Hermione frunció el ceño ante el comentario del rubio.

-No tiene nada de malo –lo defendió no creyéndose del todo sus palabras.

-Vamos Hermione, por favor, sabes que ese lugar no debería ser habitable. Ahora tú lugar está aquí, conmigo.

La obstinación del rubio era palpable, no se daría por vencido, y ella sabía que la encerraría en una habitación si se negaba a quedarse, por lo que Hermione se resignó, aunque claro tampoco era mucho el sacrificio, se dijo a sus adentros. Ella siempre imaginó que hubiera sido convertirse en la señora Malfoy, el que cada mañana al despertar el rostro de Draco fuera lo primero que sus ojos vieran, el ver a Lene jugando con su padre en un jardín propio, el que creciera con sus padres juntos.

Tal vez era lo mejor, no para ella, sino para su hija. Después de verlos juntos tan felices, Hermione no se atrevería nunca a separarlos una vez más. No podría hacerlo.

.

.

-No entiendo tu obstinación _porrr mantenerrrte _oculta, _Herrrmione_ –le había dicho Viktor en una de sus tantas visitas-. Si Malfoy se _prrropone_ en _encontrrrarrrte_ sabes que lo _harrrá_.

-No lo hará, Viktor, yo no le importo –Hermione trató de que el búlgaro no viera las lágrimas que se comenzaban a reunir en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes _Herrrmione_? Nunca entendí _porrrque_ Malfoy me _advirrrtio_ que si te hacia _sufrrrrirr_ me las _harrría pagarrr _después del baile de Navidad. _Crrreo_ que _ahorrra_ lo sé.

-¿Malfoy te amenazó? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida, el búlgaro rio.

-_Clarrro_ que sí, _Herrrmione_. En ese entonces yo _crrrei_ que solo _errra_ un niño _encaprrrichado_, _perrro_ _ahorrra_ me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado, él te ama _Herrrmione_. Solo que tú no te _quierrres_ _darrr_ cuenta.

.

.

¿Él búlgaro tendría razón? ¿Draco la amaba? Hermione no supo que responder, simplemente se dedicó a mirar como Draco se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a jugar con Lene a la hora del té. Hermione no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, tal vez no estaba del todo mal doblegarse a los deseos del rubio por una vez.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció, ah? No olviden dejar sus lindos, lindos reviews.**_

_**Besos, Kat.**_


	9. Lo que necesita mi alma

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 8. Lo que necesita mi alma

.

.

Draco contemplaba a la preciosa bebé rubia que dormía plácidamente en su cuna, perdido en sus sonrosadas mejillas y la ternura y tranquilidad que emanaba la niña. Nunca se imaginó así, conquistado por una pequeña niña, siendo padre y siendo el responsable por la felicidad y el bienestar de esa niña, pero le alegraba. Ni en un millón de años Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy hubieran podido escoger una mejor madre para sus nietos que Hermione Granger, pensó Draco, ella era perfecta, era inteligente, hermosa, sencilla y nada pretenciosa, dedicada y amorosa, perfecta. El rubio soltó una risita, si sus padres supieran, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Hermione entrando en la habitación, Draco la miró.

-Nada.

-Si tú lo dices –le respondió la castaña mirándolo con pena-. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Oh, cierto –mascullo Draco caminando hacia afuera de la habitación-. Puedes tomar la habitación que gustes –dijo Draco sin tomar mucha importancia-, hay muchas.

-Preferiría una cerca de Lene, si no te molesta –Draco sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, a la castaña no le gusto el gesto.

-Mi habitación esta al final del pasillo –Draco le giño un ojo-, puedes quedarte allí.

-Ni en tus más vivos sueños, Malfoy –respondió la castaña abriendo la puerta continua a la habitación de Lene.

La habitación era enorme, estaba pintada en su totalidad de blanco, tenía una hermosa y enorme cama en el centro con dosel, un armario también de enorme tamaño, un tocador y un espejo. Una enorme ventana, que en realidad era una puerta, daba hacia un pequeño balconcito, Hermione no pudo evitar el asombro ante tan bella habitación, blanca en su totalidad, incluyendo los muebles y las colchas de la cama. Draco señaló una puerta que estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

-Ese es el baño –dijo el chico hipnotizado por la expresión de la castaña-, hay toallas y todo lo que necesites. También me tome la libertad de traer tus cosas.

-¡¿Qué te…?! –Hermione se detuvo antes de insultarlo. Estaba siendo malagradecida- Gracias –dijo finalmente sin ocultar su enojo-, pero no tenías por qué hurgar entre mis pertenencias.

-Lo sé -dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-, pero si te lo decía te negarías y me hubieras hecho todo más difícil. El desayuno se sirve a las diez –dijo finalmente antes de salir y dejarla sola en la enorme habitación.

Hermione miró el reloj, eran las nueve con veinte. Decidió tomarse un baño antes de bajar al comedor. El baño era igual de hermoso que la habitación, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una especie de añoranza hacia Hogwarts, si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo, si McGonagall no le hubiese quitado su giratiempo.

.

.

Hermione despertó un poco confundida, había tenido un sueño de lo más loco donde Draco Malfoy le decía que era hermosa, que había estado enamorado de ella desde primer año y después de eso le hizo el amor en una torre secreta del castillo. Se levantó y sintió una ráfaga de aire frio sobre su espalda y un peso a lado de ella, se giró para ver una cabeza rubia y una espalda desnuda, al igual que la suya. Se levantó aturdida, ¿entonces no había sido un sueño?

Draco se movió entre las sabanas sin despertarse, Hermione lo observó atentamente, tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosadas por dormir, parecía no tener frío a pesar de que estaban en invierno y afuera estaba nevando. Hermione estaba en shock. ¿Entonces no fue un sueño y Draco Malfoy SÍ le dijo que era hermosa, SÍ le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella desde primer año y SÍ hicieron el amor la mitad de la noche?

-¿En qué piensas? –La voz ronca del rubio la asustó- Perdona, no quise asustarte.

-¿De verdad pasamos a noche juntos? –preguntó sin pensarlo la castaña, el rubio no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor ante la pregunta.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta, Hermione no pasó desapercibido el tono de temor en la pregunta.

-No –respondió siendo sincera, ya que por alguna extraña razón, así era.

-Me alegra –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa tomando a la castaña entre sus brazos-. Porque eres lo que mi alma necesita.

.

.

Hermione salió de la ducha con una mueca. Aquel beso que le dio después de despertar en la torre secreta de Draco fue uno cargado de demasiadas cosas, que en ese momento ella no supo que eran, pero ahora si lo sabía y no quería que fueran ciertas. Se puso con un vestido azul y unas sandalias a juego, era primavera y le pareció lo más apropiado, además de que no era ni escotado ni corto. Lo que menos quería era darle una señal equivocada a Draco de que algo pasaría entre ellos, por más que su traicionero cuerpo lo deseara.

Al salir de la habitación vio a Draco salir de la suya, el rubio la miro en silencio por unos momentos para después caminar hasta donde estaba ella, Hermione no supo porque lo esperó pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto. La castaña tomo a su hija recién despierta en brazos y siguiendo a Draco, bajaron hasta el comedor. Draco se sentó a la cabeza de la enorme mesa, a su derecha estaban puestos un plato y una sillita de bebé. Sin hacer comentarios Hermione sentó a Lene en la sillita y tomo asiento también ella.

Casi inmediatamente una elfina domestica apareció con un carrito de plata, donde llevaba la comida. Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera teniendo esclavos elfos en su casa? Draco ignoró la mueca de descontento de Hermione y con un gesto le indicó a la elfina que estaban bien cuando esta termino de poner la comida en la mesa. Cuando se hubo retirado, Hermione miró a Draco con furia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico sirviéndose un poco de omelet.

-¿Por qué tienes elfos domésticos?

-¿Por qué no debería tenerlos? La mansión no se mantiene sola, Granger.

-¡Pero es esclavitud!

-Claro que no, intenté liberarla pero se rehusó a irse. Si es feliz sirviendo, déjala que sea feliz.

-Pero…

-Tiene un sueldo y descanso –la corto el chico mirándola serio-. Y si no te comes la comida que preparó se sentirá ofendida.

Hermione miró con coraje a Draco antes de servirse un poco de comida y servir en el platito de Lene papilla. Ambos comieron en silencio, dedicándose solo hostiles miradas de cuando en cuando. Cuando terminaron, todo desapareció, y Hermione disponía a abrazar a Lene cuando una puerta azotó y una bella pero muy enojada Astoria Greengrass entró al comedor con el periódico en la mano.

-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO?! –le gritó a Draco aventándole el periódico en la cara.

-¿No te deje muy claro que no podías entrar aquí sin invitación expresa mía? –le cortó Draco ignorando el papel que calló en su regazo.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡Y CON ELLA! –volvió a gritar Astoria ignorando a Hermione y a Lene.

-¡Deja de gritar Astoria! –Draco estaba claramente cabreado, pero para la sorpresa de Hermione, estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-Explícame, ¿es cierto que tuviste una hija con esta zorra mientras estuvimos casados? –preguntó venenosamente la chica lanzándole una mirada de inferioridad a Hermione. Por algún motivo la reacción de Astoria Greengrass no molestó a Hermione.

-¡No la llames así! –defendió Draco levantándose de la silla, Astoria dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Draco? –sollozó de nuevo la chica.

-Astoria vamos a mi despacho –finalizó Draco, tomando a su ex–esposa del codo y saliendo del comedor.

Hermione tomo a su hija en brazos y salió a dar un paseo por el jardín decidida a que la visita de Astoria no molestara a su hija en lo más mínimo.

.

Draco había esperado la reacción de Astoria, desde que vio a Rita Skeeter merodeando por San Mungo intentando obtener información, pero eso no quería decir que la deseara. Claramente la presencia de Astoria molestaba a Draco, habían estado casados año y medio, y en su opinión el peor año y medio de su vida, y Astoria nunca quiso entender que ella no le agradaba. La chica fue obstinada y decidida a enamorar a Draco y tener un hijo de él intentó por todos los medios del mundo escabullirse en su cama. Solo una vez lo logró, recordó Draco, cuando él fue lo suficientemente idiota y regresó borracho una noche después de festejar el cumpleaños de Nott.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó en cuanto entraron al despacho de Draco en la mansión.

-¡Que me des una explicación! –Chillo Astoria.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada –respondió el rubio.

-¡Estábamos comprometidos!

-Me acosté con decenas de chicas en Hogwarts, incluida tu hermana, antes de casarnos –dijo el chico con furia, Astoria abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal confesión-, tu ni siquiera sabias que estábamos comprometidos, Astoria, por lo que no me vengas a exigir fidelidad.

-Pero tú lo sabias –chilló de nuevo la chica, Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperado.

-¿Y eso que diferencia hace? Me case contigo.

-Pero me dejaste. ¡Y por esa comelibros! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vive aquí.

-¡Draco! –soltó escandalizada la chica, el rubio apretó los puños- Hace apenas dos meses que firmamos el divorcio y ya la traes aquí, ¿por qué, Draco? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¡PORQUE LA AMO! –gritó el rubio exasperado- ¡Porque la amo como jamás voy a amarte a ti, Astoria! –el rostro de Astoria estaba lleno de emociones y rojo por aguantarse las ganas de llorar- El día que lo entiendas nos ahorraras muchos dramas, tanto a ti como a mi. Así que si ya no tienes más preguntas que hacer, vete por favor.

Astoria miró a Draco con odio antes de girarse y salir del despacho, no sin azotar la puerta detrás de ella. Draco miró la puerta negra con furia, Astoria siempre logró sacarlo de su casillas en cuestión de segundos, aún seguía preguntándose cómo fue que duró tanto tiempo casado con la irritante chica.

.

.

-Draco, no tienes por qué casarte –Theo lo miró serio, mientras Draco rellenaba su vaso con whisky de fuego por cuarta ocasión-, tu no acordaste casarte con ella.

Theo como el buen amigo que siempre fue se mantenía sobrio mientras que el bebia whisky de fuego como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Su despacho en Malfoy Manor jamás se vio tan sombrío como esa noche, al día siguiente era su boda con Astoria y Draco de alguna forma trataba de hacer más tolerable el asunto.

-Pero mis padres sí, y no quiero decepcionarlos una vez más –respondió el rubio después de beber la mitad del vaso.

-Has sido más que complaciente toda tu vida con ellos, Draco.

-Lo sé, pero nunca es suficiente.

-Draco, no lo hagas –le repitió Theo a Draco quitándole el vaso de whisky, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué importa ya, Theo? –el rubio bebió directamente de la botella de whisky- Ella se fue, desapareció, cualquier oportunidad con ella se esfumó de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo.

-Puedes buscarla –insistió Theo. Habían tenido esa conversación más de una vez desde que Hermione desapareció sin dejar rastro. Un claramente ebrio Draco lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Ella no quiere que la busque, hay algo aquí –dice señalándose el pecho- que me dice que ella no quiere.

-Pero tú la amas.

-Tal vez ese fue el problema. ¿Cómo ella puede amar a un bastardo cabrón como yo después de todo lo que hice?

-Todos sabemos perfectamente porque lo hiciste, Draco, deja de torturarte por eso.

Draco miró a Theo, o al menos lo intento por que estaba bastante ebrio como para enfocar bien la vista. Theodore conocía bien a Draco, probablemente nadie lo conocía mejor que él, y sabía que el rubio estaba sufriendo por la Gryffindor.

-Ya no soy el mismo niño mimado de antes, Theo –dijo Draco de repente sacado a Theodore de su pensamiento-, he cambiado, así como mi percepción de la vida. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice antes.

-Lo sé, Draco. Y ella también lo sabe, estoy seguro.

.

.

Hermione admiró el enorme jardín finamente cuidado, era hermoso, como todo en aquella mansión. Dejó a Lene en el cuidado césped y se sentó ella también, la niña comenzó a gatear y a jugar mientras que ella extendía el periódico que Astoria le había aventado a la cara a Draco. Una enorme foto de Darlene estaba en la portada.

_Darlene Lucie Malfoy, el fruto de un amor prohibido_

_De hermosos rizos rubios platinados, ojos grises y pálida piel es Darlene Lucie Malfoy, la hija del ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy y la heroína Hermione Granger. Nadie puede negarlo, es una hermosa niña, que de seguro arrancará suspiros entre sus futuros compañeros de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esta niña fue fruto de un amor prohibido ya que ambos padres estaban con otras personas en el momento de su concepción, Draco estaba comprometido y a unos cuantos meses de casarse con Astoria Greengrass, mientras que por su parte, Hermione Granger salía con su amigo de la infancia Ronald Weasley. "Fue un shock para la familia Weasley la noticia del romance entre Hermione y Malfoy, mi madre ya estaba haciendo preparativos para el compromiso cuando ella desapareció" dice Percy Weasley, hermano del engañado Ronald. Lo que es toda una sorpresa en esta relación es el hecho del antiguo señor a quien Draco seguía, ya que Hermione al ser hija de muggles se convierte en una especie de enemigo de Draco. ¿El amor pudo más que las diferencias? Sigan atentos en El Profeta de mañana._

Hermione arrugó el periódico en su mano y después lo incineró. Maldita Skeeter, podía meterse con ella, podía hacerlo con Draco, pero no con su hija, Lene tenía que estar fuera de cualquier tipo de chisme relacionado con Skeeter.

-¿Qué dice ese intento de periódico? –preguntó Draco sentándose a un lado de la castaña.

-Chismes. ¿Ya se fue Astoria?

-Afortunadamente. Pero tendré que cambiar los hechizos protectores para que no vuelva a entrar de esa forma.

-Tiene razón en una cosa –dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa para que no se notara que escucho una parte de su conversación, Draco la miró expectante-, yo no debería estar aquí, Draco.

-Es mi casa, Hermione, yo decido quien entra y quién no, y si yo quiero tenerte aquí lo haré, le agrade a quien le agrade.

Hermione se giró fingiendo vigilar a Lene para así poder esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, no debería sentirse así por la respuesta del rubio pero había algo en el tono de voz del chico, tal vez la seguridad o la arrogancia con lo que lo dijo, que le provocaba esa risita tonta. Draco no pasó desapercibida la reacción de Hermione, y sin que ella se lo esperara, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó fugazmente en los labios.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que eres lo que mi alma necesita para vivir, Hermione?

* * *

_**¡Hola, hola! Una gran disculpa por la demora, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero y fuese de su agrado chicas, muchas gracias por leer. Gracias por sus reviews, queridas, son un amor.**_

_**Besos, Kat.**_


	10. Malas noticias

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a NaniiLovegood, a Melanie, a Candice Saint-Just, a Serena Princesita Hale y a esa guest, por sus reviews tan bonitos.**_

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 9. Malas noticias

.

.

Draco había bebido mucho la noche anterior y ahora la luz le lastimaba los ojos, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y estaba a punto de echarse a correr al fin del mundo solamente para escapar de esa estúpida boda. Se arregló la túnica de gala una vez más, intentando relajarse un poco sin conseguirlo, no entendía aun como había consentido a arruinar su vida de esa forma, casándose con Astoria. Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de whisky de fuego hasta el tope, se lo tomo de un solo trago y lo lleno una vez más, sabía que la única forma de soportar ese día era estando fuera de sus cinco sentidos, o eso creía.

-Draco, cariño, ¿estás listo? –su madre entró a su habitación vestida con un hermoso vestido negro.

-Sí, madre, un momento –respondió bebiendo su tercer vaso de whisky.

-Antes de salir, me gustaría decirte algo, hijo –los ojos azules de Narcissa se posaron en él un momento. Draco la miró intentando no flanquearse frente a su madre.

-Por supuesto, madre.

-Solo me gustaría decirte que tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, Draco –Narcissa acarició la mejilla de su hijo para después peinar el rubio y largo cabello-. Eres nuestro mayor orgullo, Draco, y con esta unión podremos recuperar un poco de lo que perdimos tras la caída del señor oscuro.

-Lo sé, madre –Draco apretó la mandíbula tratando de esconder su inseguridad.

-Te amo, hijo –le dijo finalmente Narcissa besando la frente de Draco.

-Y yo a ti, madre –respondió el tragándose toda su inseguridad.

Se casaría con Astoria, se aguantaría y no decepcionaría a su madre. No otra vez, se dijo Draco a si mismo. Narcissa salió de la habitación dejando solo al rubio de nuevo, Draco comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, la cara de su castaña se le venía a la mente, junto con sus ojos castaños llenos de dolor. Oh si, los recordaba perfectamente, esa última mirada que la chica le regaló en la graduación de Hogwarts, llena de dolor y odio, el más puro odio que Draco sintió en toda su existencia, y aun sentía. Se había jurado que lucharía por ella, pero era un cobarde, un gran cobarde.

-Muy bien Draco –se dijo mirándose al espejo y estirando su ropa-, aquí vamos maldito cobarde. Espero y te arrepientas de esto toda tu maldita existencia.

.

.

Theo se acercó a ellos con paso firme sacando a Draco de sus recuerdos y lo obligó a mirar a su amigo mientras entraba en los jardines de Malfoy Manor. No se veía muy contento por lo que Draco enseguida supo que lo que lo llevaba a su casa era un asunto relacionado con su hija o la madre de su hija. Hermione suspiro aliviada ante la intromisión del castaño, ya que no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de Draco, quien tenía una cara de enfado en esos instantes.

-Draco, tenemos un problema –dijo Theo al llegar hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio tranquilo mientras se levantaba del césped. Hermione lo imitó.

-Hola, Nott –saludo Hermione, el castaño le respondió con la cabeza.

-Gracias a Skeeter tu madre se enteró de Darlene y esta vuelta loca, no sé si Lucius lo sepa, pero es un hecho que Narcissa lo sabe y es cuestión de horas, incluso minutos para que se aparezca.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –Draco caminó hacia la mansión sin decir nada más. Hermione abrazó a Lene y junto a Theo se dirigieron a la mansión detrás de Draco.

Al llegar adentro, Draco se fue directamente a su despacho, cuando vio a Nott llegar supo que eran malas noticias, pero no de tal magnitud. Estaba perdido, había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo para saber cómo manejar la situación frente a su madre, pero la chismosa entrometida de Skeeter lo había arruinado todo. Draco comenzó a tirar todo lo que se le puso en frente, libros, vasos, papeles, incluso una fotografía, estaba cabreado y jodidamente asustado, si había a alguien a quien Draco temía más que al Señor Tenebroso mismo era a su madre.

-Por favor, que no llegue pronto, que no llegue pronto –se repetía Draco como un mantra. Sin que se diera cuenta, una mujer rubia y alta lo miraba con severidad.

-¿Qué no llegue pronto quién, Draco? –el rubio se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Narcissa Malfoy- Espero que no te refieras a mi.

-Madre, me has asustado –temeroso, Draco se acercó a la hermosa mujer y la besó en la mejilla.

-Deberías de estarlo, no vine solo a saludarte, Draco.

Con un movimiento de varita, Narcissa dejó el destrozado despacho como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco tragó saliva mientras que Narcissa caminaba lentamente hasta el diván y se sentaba con toda la aristocracia que poseía. Un elfo de apareció con una charola de plata, en la charola había una copa de cristal con vino tinto que Narcissa tomo y con un gesto que le dirigió al elfo, este desapareció.

-¿Entonces es cierto, Draco? –Narcissa le dio un sorbito a su vino y miró severa a su hijo- ¿Procreaste con esa en lugar de tu esposa?

-Astoria ya no es mi esposa, madre –respondió el rubio con toda la normalidad del mundo ocultando muy bien sus emociones.

-Un matrimonio es para toda la vida, Draco.

-Lamentablemente para nosotros no lo fue así.

-Aun no has respondido a mis preguntas, Draco.

Draco tomo un vaso de la cómoda en la que se detenía y se sirvió Whisky de Fuego, le dio un gran trago y camino hacia su madre.

-Sí, madre, es cierto –Narcissa lo miro con severidad y le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió ese desliz?

-Antes de la graduación de Hogwarts.

-¿Ya estaba anunciado el compromiso?

-No, aun no.

Narcissa miró de nuevo a su hijo, quien de un trago dejó el vaso vacío. No le gustaba ver a su hijo beber, pero sabía perfectamente que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o enojado, costumbre que heredó de su padre. Narcissa se levantó del sillón y miró su hermoso y cuidado jardín, pudo notar cambios, oh si, ella notaba cualquier cambio en su jardín por más mínimo que fuera, notó unos cuantos juguetes para bebé, pequeños pero ella los veía, así como pisaditas, y unas cuantas flores arrancadas.

-Quiero hablar con ella en privado.

Draco se atragantó con el whisky al escuchar a su madre. ¿Quería hablar con Hermione en privado? ¿Por qué? Draco respiró profundo para dejar de toser, la mirada de su madre seguía en la ventana pero su orden había sido firme. Cuando era un niño y su madre utilizaba ese tono de voz con los empleados, Draco siempre se moría de miedo. Dio otro trago a su Whisky y miro a su madre.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe ese interés, madre?

-No, es un asunto entre ella y yo. Ahora, tráela, si eres tan amable, Draco.

Draco salió del despacho con la botella en la mano. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, su madre era tan capaz de torturar a Hermione como de portarse fría con ella, no lo sabía, su madre jamás fue predecible y dudaba mucho que fuera a comenzar a serlo ahora. Draco caminó hacia la habitación de Darlene y para su sorpresa estaba sola, fue a la de Hermione y se encontró con lo mismo. Draco comenzó a temblar, ¿y si se fue? ¿si aprovecho la oportunidad y desapareció de nuevo? Draco dio un gran trago de whisky y cuando regresaba al despacho, escuchó una risa en la cocina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apareció allí.

-Vaya Theo, no sabía eso –una sonriente Hermione miraba a un Theo risueño que le daba biberón a Darlene.

-Es verdad, Hermione, Draco jamás supero eso.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que no superé, Nott? –preguntó Draco molesto y un poco ebrio. Theodore y Hermione dieron un sobresalto al escuchar su voz.

-El puñetazo que te di en tercer grado –respondió Hermione finalmente. Draco camino hasta ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Y no lo he superado –confesó-, pero no es momento de recuerdos. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione se puso pálida al escuchar a Draco. Miró a Draco y después a Theo que sostenía a Lene como si fuese un niñero profesional. ¿Qué quería Narcissa Malfoy con ella? Hermione tembló y Draco la abrazó al verla temblar. Él la comprendía perfectamente, y Hermione se sintió segura en sus brazos, pero estaba segura que frente a su madre Draco no la abrazaría nunca. Solo había una forma de saber que era lo que la madre de Draco deseaba, por lo que la castaña trago saliva y se puso de pie, ella no era una cobarde.

-Muy bien, vamos.

.

.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en decirrrle la verrrdad a Malfoy? –Viktor le abrió la puerta del bonito lugar a donde habían ido a comer- No es mi perrrsona favorrrita en el mundo, perrro tiene que saberrrlo.

-Oh, Viktor, lo sé, pero tengo miedo –le respondió ella tomándolo del brazo para caminar.

A los ojos de Londres parecían una pareja de lo más normal, solo que no eran una pareja normal. Viktor no era el padre de su bebé, como la gente de seguro pensaba cada que los veían en la calle o en algún lugar, porque el búlgaro le acariciaba la gran barriga y la llevaba a comprar cositas para el bebé, cuidaba su alimentación y la protegía, como si de verdad Viktor fuese el responsable de ella y su bebé.

-¿Miedo de que? La chica que yo conocí en Hogwarrrts errra la más valiente que he conocido en mi vida.

-Miedo de los Malfoy. De lo que puedan hacernos –Hermione suspiró-, de que me quiten a mi hija.

Eso era lo que ella más temía, que le quisieran quitar a su hija. Porque ella sabía que ellos podían hacerlo si querían, podían regalarla, matarla, o hacerla pasar como una sobrina lejana, porque ellos podían hacerlo. Viktor la abrazó fuertemente y ella se sintió segura en sus brazos, Viktor era un gran amigo y ella no tendría como agradecérselo nunca.

-Nadie te quitarrra a tu hija, Herrrmy-oh-ni, prrrimerro tendrrran que pasarrr porrr mi cadaverrr.

-¡Ohh Viktor! –La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

.

.

Hermione caminó hasta el despacho de Draco con el rubio a su lado. Draco no dejo de beber en todo el trayecto silencioso, evidentemente estaba tan nervioso como ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Draco la abrazó con fuerza y sin que ella se lo esperara la besó. Atrapo su boca fieramente pero su beso era delicado, lleno de ternura, sus labios sabían a whisky y a ese sabor dulce tan característico de él que a ella le encantaba.

-Diga lo que diga mi madre, sabes que yo te amo.

Y sin decir nada más, Hermione abrió la puerta del despacho para encontrarse con Narcissa. La mujer estaba sentada en el diván y miraba hacia la ventana con una copa a medio llenar en las manos, llena de tranquilidad, sin mirar realmente a Hermione. Cuando la castaña estuvo a unos pasos de la rubia, Narcissa Malfoy la miró, con esos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo que la dejaron helada.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

* * *

_**¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ven a Narcissa? Yo digo que, me da miedo, jajajaja. Hola de nuevo, aquí está el nuevo capitulo de este fic, ¿les gustó? Es un poco corto, lo sé, pero quise dejarlo así para mantenerlas en suspenso. ¿Que piensan de Viktor? Yo no sé ustedes pero yo me enamoré de él, es un amor. ¿Quien quiere conocer a Darlene, ah? En mi perfil les dejaré el link de la hermosa Darlene, que les seré sinceras, todo este fic fue inspirado en la hermosa bebé del gran chupón rosa, es la hija de un muy querido amigo y cuando la vi me enamoré y se me hizo que si Draco hubiese tenido una hija seria como ella. Así que agradézcanle a mi amigo por darnos a esa hermosura de bebé. Ya sin más, nunca me explaye tanto, disculpen queridas.**_

_**Un beso a todas, y no olviden dejar sus reviews. **_

_**Katarii.**_


	11. El secreto de Narcissa

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 10. El secreto de Narcissa

.

.

Hermione se quedó helada en su lugar, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que responderle a Narcissa Malfoy. Ni en sus más locos sueños había estado en esa situación, ni se imaginó que alguna vez pasaría, era tan irreal que Hermione estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para saber si no estaba soñando. Pero no estaba soñando, el sudor en sus manos, la gélida mirada azul ahora puesta sobre ella eran reales. Cuando la rubia mujer alzó una ceja, Hermione recordó que estaba siendo mal educada con ella, la había saludado.

-Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy.

La rubia la miró con un gesto entre asco y aceptación, Hermione se sintió confundida por un momento e incluso estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, no supo si era por valentía o mera curiosidad. Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el escritorio de Draco, pero en lugar de tomar asiento caminó hacia el librero que estaba detrás y movió una serie de libros, estos dejaron a la vista un compartimiento secreto del cual Narcissa sacó una caja y la puso sobre el escritorio para después cerrar de nuevo el escondite secreto.

-No entiendo que fue lo que mi hijo vio en ti –dijo después de un gran e incómodo silencio-, tal vez fue tu inteligencia o tu trasero.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca esperó tanta honestidad de Narcissa Malfoy, ni en un millón de años. Narcissa abrió la cajita de madera y revolvió unos papeles, para después sacar algunos, Hermione no sabía si mirar lo que la rubia hacia o si debía mirar a otro lado. Su curiosidad nunca fue tan grande como en esos momentos, ¿por qué Narcissa Malfoy había pedido verla a solas? ¿Por qué sacó esa cajita de madera? ¿Qué contenía? ¿Por qué Narcissa veía lo que parecía ser una foto con añoranza? Hermione se sorprendió ante su última pregunta, pero al mirar de nuevo el rostro de Narcissa lo único que encontró fue esa rara expresión en su cara.

-¿Sabes quién fue Draco Henson? –Preguntó Narcissa de repente, la castaña negó con la cabeza y Narcissa dio un suspiro- Fue un sangre sucia como tú, de Gryffindor también.

-Nunca escuché hablar de él –respondió Hermione mirando a la mujer. Narcissa que continuaba mirando la foto sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no, era un mago brillante, muy bueno a decir verdad, pero tenía un defecto.

-¿Cuál?

-Ser hijo de muggles –los ojos azules y gélidos de Narcissa se posaron sobre los de ella, y Hermione reprimió un escalofrio-. Aunque no lo creas Granger, ese prejuicio tiene siglos en el mundo de la magia, y cuando nosotros estudiábamos en Hogwarts a los hijos de muggles no se les daban excelentes calificaciones por el simple hecho de ser muggles.

Narcissa miró de nuevo la foto y suspiró.

-No entiendo.

-Él era tres años más grande que yo, dos que Lucius, y siempre tuvo rencillas con él.

-¿Era?

-Lucius lo mató cuando se convirtió… al lado oscuro.

-¿Por ser un impuro? –Narcissa la miró con desesperación, como si le estuviese diciendo algo y ella no lo captara.

.

.

Narcissa giró por el pasillo del castillo silenciosamente, volteando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera, nadie debía seguirla. Caminó rápidamente en la oscuridad recordando los pasillos que recorría cada noche, le había puesto un hechizo silenciador a sus zapatos para que no sonaran sus pisadas pero no podía hacer que su túnica dejara de moverse y produjera ese sonido de roce. Miró una vez más hacia atrás, si Lucius la atrapaba estaría en un grave problema, giró a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda hasta quedar frente al retrato del monje borracho y dormilón.

-_Suavis papilio _–susurro y la puerta se mostró ante ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me tenías preocupado –la voz del castaño ojiazul la sorprendió y dio un pequeño brinquito. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-Lucius me llamó a su habitación, ahora que es prefecto se ha vuelto más demandante.

Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse protegida en los brazos del castaño, muy en su subconsciente ella sabía que estaba mal, que no debía tener esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él porque era un sangre sucia, pero no podía evitarlo. Narcissa suspiró aferrándose al torso bien formado y duro del castaño.

-Cissy, ¿algo ocurre?

-No quiero que te vallas, Draco.

-Estoy por graduarme, y por buen mago que sea, no creo que el director me de trabajo en Hogwarts.

-Puedes conseguir trabajo en Hogsmeade hasta que yo termine Hogwarts –dijo Narcissa esperanzada, Draco rió.

-Trabajaré en Zonko hasta que te gradúes si así eres feliz, Cissy.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

Y así lo hizo. Después de graduarse, Draco Henson trabajó en Zonko los tres años siguientes a su graduación, se aparecía en la Academia de Aurores para sus clases, él aspiraba a ser un gran auror, sin embargo, cuatro años después de que Narcissa se graduara de Hogwarts, en la noche previa a su examen para graduarse como auror, Draco salió del Caldero Chorreante a las cuatro de la mañana, había ido a beber con unos compañeros de la academia.

En la borrachera Draco le escribió una carta y estaba caminando hacia el servicio postal muggle cuando Lucius, Crabble y Avery lo interceptaron. A pesar de que estaba ebrio, Draco se defendió bien, ni Lucius ni Crabble ni Avery pudieron desarmarlo, los tres mortífagos estaban perdiendo frente a él. Su desgracia fue cuando Lucius uso su arma más baja. A ella misma. Lucius la tomó del rubio cabello y la hizo incarse frente a él. Narcissa le suplicó a Draco que se fuera, pero el castaño no lo hizo, como buen Gryffindor que era, quiso rescatarla.

-¡Ven por ella, maldito sangre sucia! –gritaba Lucius empujándola más al piso, Draco miró con odio a Lucius.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, ella está fuera de esto, Malfoy.

-Oh, no, sangre sucia, ¡ella es la razón de todo esto!

-Henson por favor, ¡vete! –le gritó una muy desesperada Narcissa, de repente Narcissa sintió un golpe aturdidor en la cabeza, Lucius la había abofeteado.

-¡No la toques! –gritó Draco levantando su varita ante Lucius, el rubio lo ignoró.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con él frente a mí, Narcissa?

-Lucius, por favor, déjalo ir.

-¡Jamas! –Lucius estuvo a punto de golpearla de nuevo cuando una luz azul le pegó en el pecho.

Antes de que Narcissa pudiera correr, Avery la agarró y Crabble le lanzo un _Avada_ a Draco. El castaño lo esquivó con facilidad y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, le mando un _Desmaius_ a Crabble. Pero entonces un Lucius lleno de rabia la tomo por el cabello y le puso la varita en el cuello. Narcissa podía sentir la respiración de Lucius en su cuello, así como el calor que emergía del rubio. Draco bajó la varita ante los ojos horrorizados de Narcissa, y antes de caminar hacia ellos con la varita abajo, Draco la miró. Narcissa sintió todo el amor que el castaño le tenía, y como su amor por ella era mayor a cualquier cosa, incluso a su vida misma.

-Aquí estoy, Malfoy, suéltala.

-Imbecil –mustió Lucius antes de soltar una risa-. _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

-¡NO!

.

.

-Me gustaría pensar que fue por eso, señorita Granger, pero no fue así. Yo estaba enamorada de Henson –Hermione trato de cerrar la boca, la mueca de asombro le salió automática-, Lucius lo descubrió y le odio. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo mató –Narcissa miró a Hermione y le sonrió-. Sí, señorita Granger, mi hijo y yo somos muy parecidos.

-Pero… pero… -Hermione se rascó la cabeza intentando comprender- Usted era una Black, la pureza de la sangre era lo que los regia.

-Sí, soy una Black, pero cuando el corazón manda, no importan mucho los prejuicios. Draco era brillante, un mago excepcional, con una habilidad innata para las artes oscuras y la transformación, muchos dudaban que fuese un muggle.

Narcissa le extendió la foto que miraba con anhelo momentos antes, Hermione temblorosa la agarró. Un chico de unos veinte años, cabello castaño medio largo, ojos azules, se veía musculoso con un poco de barba, cuando sonreía, una cicatriz aparecía en su mejilla izquierda. Era un hombre realmente apuesto, admitió Hermione, la foto era vieja y arrugada, y tenía manchones de lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Narcissa soltó otro suspiro al aire y bebió de su copa, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la mujer.

-Lucius lo mató unos años después de que tomaron esa foto.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

-Lucius se horrorizó al saber que manteníamos una amistad secreta en Hogwarts, pero jamás hizo nada porque Draco era mejor que él. Cuando fue finalmente un mortífago, junto con Crabble y Avery lo mataron un día que Draco estúpidamente bajó la guardia e intento contactarme –Narcissa le señaló los demás papeles que eran cartas-, estas son todas las cartas que alguna vez me envió.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, Narcissa tomo la foto de entre las manos de la castaña y la guardo en la caja, la cerró y con un conjuro selló la tapa. Hermione estaba anonadada, jamás se imaginó que Narcissa Mafoy aluna vez se hubiese enamorado de un hijo de muggles como ella, ni que nombrara a su único hijo como él.

-¿El señor Malfoy no se opuso a nombrar a Draco así? –preguntó Hermione curiosa, Narcisa rió.

-No, él jamás supo cuál era el nombre de pila de Draco, solo lo llamaba Henson y ya.

Hermione comprendió lo difícil que debió de ser para la rubia amar a alguien que consideraba inferior, alguien impuro, y el dolor que debió haber sentido cuando su amado fue asesinado a manos de su futuro esposo, la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida. Hermione no hubiera podido con eso.

-Me alegra que mi hijo pudiera amar a quien quiso, y que tuviera las agallas suficientes para no esconderlo –y sin que Hermione se lo esperara, Narcissa la tomo de las manos-, ¿tú le correspondes?

-¿Perdón?

-Qué si correspondes los sentimientos de mi hijo.

Hermione se quedó muda. ¿Cómo decirle que si? ¿Cómo decirle que todo el tiempo que paso lejos de Draco fue un suplicio, que enterarse de su boda fue una gran puñalada al corazón, que el hecho de ver como Astoria se le colgaba a Draco del cuello le revolvió el estómago? ¿Cómo aceptarle a ella algo que aún no se aceptaba a si misma? Hermione se encogió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Narcissa.

-Tu silencio me lo afirma, también tu mirada y tu reacción. Es la misma que yo tenía ante Draco –Hermione miró sorprendida a Narcissa-. Solo te pido un favor, si eres tan amable.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Hermione temerosa, Narcissa sonrió.

-Por favor no le digas nunca a Draco nada sobre… él. No lo soportaría.

-Por supuesto.

-Y ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría ver a mi nieta.

.

Draco caminaba en círculos como un león encerrado, Theo y Lene lo miraban de vez en cuando para después seguir en su juego con los cubitos de Lene. Draco estaba nervioso, ¿qué podría tardar tanto? ¿Por qué las dos mujeres estaban en un completo silencio? Draco bufó de nuevo molesto.

-¿Podrías calmarte? Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta –dijo Theo molesto, Draco lo miró con enojo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté calmado si mi madre podría estar en estos momentos torturando a Hermione?

-Cálmate Draco, nadie está torturando a nadie –Theo miró a Draco, la cara del rubio era un poema, entre la preocupación, el enojo y la expectación.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo? –preguntó finalmente Draco acercándose a Lene y acariciando un rizo.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Malfoy –respondió la castaña entrando en la habitación.

Sin mirar a los chicos Hermione caminó hasta su hija y la tomo en brazos. Lene sonrió al ver a su madre y la llenó de besitos cuando la acercó a su cara. Draco y Theo miraban a madre e hija mientras se alejaban por el pasillo y se encerraban en el despacho de Draco una vez más. Draco miró a Theo con los ojos como platos y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? –Preguntó Draco a Theo, el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Ni puta idea.

* * *

_**¡Hola queridas! ¿Cómo están? Espero y les gustara el capitulo de hoy, ¿qué tal? Y por cierto, ¿qué tal Lene? ¿Les gustó?**_

_**¿Quién quiere conocer a Draco Henson? Jajaja, pues para las que lo quieran conocer, les dejo el link: albums/u632/KatariiKullervo/ DH_ **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, besos! Kat.**_


	12. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 11 ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

.

.

Hermione sonrió al imaginarse a su hija en el hermoso vestido del aparador, con rostro soñador acarició su enorme barriga por encima del grueso abrigo. Estaba en Bulgaria visitando a Viktor, estaba ya de treinta y seis semanas y su gran barriga le causaba problemas para caminar, se cansaba demasiado, los pies se le hinchaban como pelotas y su vejiga estaba tan comprimida que iba al baño tres veces en una hora, pero no le importaba, aguantaría todo eso y más con tal de que su hermosa niña naciera fuerte y sana.

Hoy era su último día en Bulgaria antes de partir en tren a Londres. El viaje se había prolongado más de lo esperado haciéndose de un mes en lugar de siete días como ella lo planeó en un principio, pero Viktor prácticamente le rogo que se quedara más tiempo y a Hermione le era muy difícil negarse a las peticiones del búlgaro. Por lo que ahí estaba, en el centro de Sofía comprando ropita para su amada bebita.

-_¿Cuánto es?_ –preguntó Hermione en búlgaro.

-_Veintinueve levs, por favor_ –Hermione le entregó un billete de cincuenta levs a la chica-. _Gracias por su compra, que tenga una linda tarde_ –le dijo la dependienta al momento de entregarle su cambio y su compra.

Hermione tocando su abultada barriga salió de la tienda, aun le quedaban treinta minutos antes de que Viktor terminara su entrenamiento de Quidditch por lo que decidió esperarlo en una cafetería. Pero justo en el momento en que Hermione iba a cruzar la calle sintió un dolor indescriptible en el vientre y un líquido recorriendo sus piernas. Hermione se agarró el vientre con ambas manos y sin poder evitarlo soltó un alarido cuando el dolor volvió a ella. La gente a su alrededor la miró sin comprender mucho lo que sucedía, incluso ella no lo entendía, su parto estaba programado para dentro de tres semanas, ¿por qué parecía que acababa de romper fuente?

Otra oleada de dolor y el grito de Hermione fue más fuerte.

-Tranquila Hermione, tu puedes con esto –se dijo a si misma apretando los dientes. Una mujer se acercó a ella.

-_¿Señora se encuentra bien?_

-_Si…_ ¡Ahh! –volvió a gritar Hermione, las contracciones estaban muy frecuentes. La mujer la tomo del brazo y detuvo un taxi.

-_Creo que usted está a punto de dar a luz_ –le dijo ayudándola a subir al taxi-. _Al hospital más cercano joven _–le indicó al conductor dándole un billete. Hermione no pudo agradecerle por que otro alarido de dolor salió de su boca. La mujer le dio un beso en señal de entendimiento y cerró la puerta.

El viaje al hospital fue el más largo y doloroso que Hermione jamás experimentó. Intentó no quejarse demasiado, pero las contracciones cada vez eran más intensas y cercanas que apenas y podía recuperarse de una cuando la siguiente llegaba. El taxista paciente soportó todos sus gritos e incluso la ayudó a bajar del auto al llegar al hospital. Apenas entraron a la sala de espera de emergencias cuando una enfermera se acercó a ella con una silla de ruedas, Hermione se sentó y agradeciéndole al taxista entre quejidos la enfermera se la llevó a una habitación. Solo cuando la dejaron sola para cambiarse Hermione pudo mandarle un patronus a Viktor. El búlgaro no tardó en llegar al hospital.

- _Herrrmy-oh-ni_, ¿estas bien?

-Creo que va a nacer ya Viktor… ¡Ahhhh! –Viktor la tomo de la mano y ella sin poderlo evitar la apretó con todas sus fuerzas cuando otra contracción se hizo presente.

-_Trrranquila, Herrrmy_, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Me lo prometes Viktor? –le preguntó al búlgaro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Viktor la besó en la frente.

-_Porrr_ supuesto, _Herrrmy-oh-ni._

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. El doctor llegó, le indicó que su bebé estaba a punto de nacer y que si no se daban prisa podría asfixiarse, la llevaron a otra sala, donde la esperaban ya varias personas más. Viktor se puso una ropa desechable y un cubreboca, sin soltar su mano se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo en la frente.

-¡Oh Viktor! No puedo, ¡no puedo hacerlo! –gritó cuando un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de ella.

-Yo sé que puedes _hacerrrlo, Herrrmy-oh-ni, errres fuerrrte_.

-¡Oh Viktor! No me dejes –apretó su mano con más fuerza y Viktor le sonrió.

-Nunca.

.

.

-Así que no estuviste sola –Hermione se exaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco detrás de ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Cuando ella nació –dijo señalando a su hija dormida en la cama de Hermione. La castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué hurgabas en mi mente?

-No pude evitarlo, me perdí mucho de la vida de mi hija, no puedes culparme.

-¡Aun así no tenías derecho de usar Legeremencia conmigo!

Draco ignoró el comentario de Hermione y sin ser invitado entró en la habitación. Hermione lo miró enojada mientras que Draco caminaba hacia el diván y se sentó serio. Lene soltó un gran suspiro que distrajo a Hermione.

-¿Así que el tonto de Krum estuvo contigo cuando Darlene nació? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña.

-¿Ah?

-Krum, el tonto Krum… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Acaso importa ahora?

-Claro que importa. A mí me importa.

Hermione tomo a Lene en sus brazos y la llevó a su cunita, esperando que al regresar a su habitación Draco ya se hubiera ido. Pero no fue así, el rubio estaba donde mismo, como una pétrea estatua de alabastro, tan hermoso que Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Draco la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, Hermione se sentó en la cama de nuevo y suspiró.

-Viktor me invitó a Sofía antes de que ya no pudiera viajar por el embarazo, cuando desaparecí del mundo mágico él fue el único mago con el que mantuve contacto, era lindo tener un amigo, pero ninguno de los dos pudimos saber que el parto se adelantaría.

-Así que Viktor la registro como suya –afirmó Draco, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, en la partida de nacimiento figura el nombre de Viktor solo porque él era la única persona que yo conocía en Bulgaria, vivimos con el los dos primeros meses de vida de Lene porque ella al nacer en Bulgaria se convirtió en ciudadana.

-Así que tu único novio además de la comadreja fue el tonto Krum.

-Deja de llamarlo tonto, Draco. Y no fue mi novio.

-¿Así que esperas que crea que viviste con él dos meses y no pasó nada entre ustedes?

-No espero que creas nada, Malfoy –le dijo Hermione levantándose y yendo hacia el balcón.

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, Hermione? –Draco fue detrás de ella y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y el barandal del balcón.

-¿No entiendo qué?

-¡Que me vuelve loco pensar que…! –Draco se interrumpió apoyando su cara contra el cuello y el cabello de Hermione, aspirando su olor.

-¿Qué, Draco? –susurró Hermione después de un intenso silencio, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Que… -Draco la giró, atrapándola con sus brazos para que no escapara. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos expectantes- …que alguien más te tocara. Yo… yo no podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué, Draco?

-Porque… -Draco se acercó a Hermione peligrosamente, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y ella podía sentir el fresco aroma de su aliento sobre su boca- …porque te amo, eres mía y me vuelve loco pensar que alguien más te toco como yo lo hice.

Draco la atrajo hacia el con delicadeza, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, Hermione sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho pero no hizo nada por alejar a Draco, sin que se diera cuenta, una de sus traicioneras manos se posó en el pecho del rubio. Draco sonrió al ver su mano sobre su camisa negra y sus ojos chocolates llenos de tantas emociones, así como los recordaba.

Draco poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, besándola tiernamente, pero fue ella quien tornó el beso más salvaje, fiero. Sus lenguas se peleaban por tener el control en una danza sensual, mientras que las manos de Hermione se escabullían por debajo de la camisa de Draco, el tacto un poco frio de Hermione lo volvía loco con cada pedazo de piel recorrido. Draco la atrajo más a él, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

Y así era. Hermione no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo, no soportaría separarse de él nuevamente, dejar ir esos hermosos ojos de mercurio, esos labios de terciopelo que la volvían loca. No, ella no quería dejarlo ir, sin importar lo que pasara. Hermione se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Draco, él sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo por el trasero, Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, y él la levantó llevándola hacia la cama.

La excitación de ambos era palpable, Draco metió las manos por debajo del vestido de Hermione, recorriendo centímetro por centímetro de sus hermosas piernas, Hermione soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir las manos cálidas del rubio y con dedos torpes le quitó la camisa a Draco. El rubio había cambiado, ya no era el chico delgado del colegio, seguía estando delgado, sí, pero era un poco más musculoso, sus brazos eran más gruesos pero seguían siendo de ese color del alabastro tan hermoso que a ella le encantaba.

Draco la miró de nuevo antes de besarla, y con delicadeza la despojó de sus bragas para después con dedos traviesos jugar con ese montoncito de carne tan sensible, Hermione gimió al sentir el experto toque de Draco en su zona más sensible, y sin que se lo esperara, Draco la penetró con un dedo haciéndola temblar de placer.

El rubio separó sus labios de los de ella para bajar por su barbilla dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su centro más sensible, comenzó a lamer, chupar y succionar sus partes íntimas, Hermione gemía y enterraba sus manos en el cabello del rubio, y solo cuando Draco sintió que ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax se detuvo. Hermione atrapó sus labios, llenos de sus propios jugos, y los besó con hambre de ellos, Draco gruño, había pasado dos años enteros soñando con estar con ella de nuevo, con tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, demostrándole cuanto la quería.

Hermione llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de él y cuando lo desabrochó y toco su dura erección, Draco soltó un gemido. Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de él de nuevo, sintiendo su erección contra su centro y soltando un gemido. Draco la beso una vez más, quitándole ese hermoso pero estorboso vestido a Hermione, la miró extasiado, llenando su memoria de la hermosa imagen de su castaña desnuda, tan hermosa como siempre. Se deshizo de sus pantalones como pudo sin dejar de besar a Hermione.

-Oh Draco….

-Shhh –Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios-. No digas nada.

La penetró lentamente, disfrutando cada momento, atesorándolo en su memoria. Hermione se aferró a él enterrando las uñas en su espalda, y cuando Draco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas no pudo ya seguir conteniendo los gemidos que tanto había querido ocultar. Sin embargo, esos sensuales sonidos eran música para los oídos de Draco, el cuerpo de Hermione complementaba perfectamente el cuerpo de él, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas único, donde ellos dos eran las únicas piezas.

El vaivén erótico continuó, haciéndolos gemir en los oídos del otro, disfrutándose como no lo habían hecho en todo ese tiempo, recordando cada parte del cuerpo del otro hasta que el climax los tomo a ambos por sorpresa. Draco besó a Hermione con toda la ternura y el anhelo que pudo impregnar en su beso, la había extrañado.

-No vuelvas a dejarme así –le dijo besándola una vez más, Hermione le sonrió.

-Nunca.

-Te amo, Hermione.

-Y yo a ti, Draco.

* * *

_**¡Hola queridas! Primero antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todas aquellas que dejaron su review y pedirles una disculpa por la demora. Creo que el final del capitulo compensa la tardanza pero aun así no hay excusa. He estado pensando en que hacer para mantenerlas al tanto de las actualizaciones así como de las imagenes, ya que al parecer es dificil con los links aquí en FF, así que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. A las que no han podido ver las imágenes de Draco Kenson y de Darlene bebé pues los links están en mi perfil, solo no olviden quitarle los espacios.**_

_**Gracias a Serena Princesita Hale, DuLce aMoR, Abytutis, minerva91, Javileta, Candice Saint-Just, azul32blood, dracoforever y a Claudia por sus bonitos reviews.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews y sus sugerencias para lo de las actualizaciones.**_

_**Un beso enorme, queridas, Kat.**_


	13. Razones

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 12 Razones

.

.

Ginny miró a Hermione recelosa. Algo le pasaba. Y no era solamente que estaba viviendo con el hurón creído en su mansión pomposa, no, algo más le pasaba a su amiga, pero esta se rehusaba a decirle que. Ella no era tonta, tal vez podía engañar a Harry diciéndole que se quedaba en Malfoy manor por el bien de su hijita, pero a ella no podía engañarla, no señor.

-¿Cómo está Molly? –le preguntó la castaña cambiando bruscamente de tema. La pelirroja bufó pero le respondió.

-Bien, quiere verte. Te extraña como todos nosotros, Herms. Y estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Lo siento, no quería preocupar a nadie.

-¿No querías preocuparnos? –explotó la pelirroja- ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo al desaparecer así como lo hiciste, eh? Dime, ¿cómo?

-Ginny, perdón –susurró Hermione mirando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor en la cafetería.

-Mira Hermione, tus asuntos con Malfoy son una cosa muy distinta a nosotros, lo menos que pudiste hacer fue decirnos que estabas bien, ¡nos diste un susto de muerte!

-¡Ginny perdón! En serio, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ginny. Definitivamente no sabía que hubiese hecho ella en el lugar de Hermione, pero imaginarse sin Harry, sin sus hermanos y sus padres hacia que le dieran escalofríos.

-No lo sé, Hermione –contestó finalmente-. Pero definitivamente no desaparecer.

-Está bien, te entiendo, entiendo que estés enojada.

-No estoy enojada, Herms, estaba preocupada –Ginny agarro la mano de Hermione-. Me importa un carajo que tú y Malfoy estén juntos, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

-Malfoy y yo no estamos juntos –respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No están juntos? –ironizó Ginny riéndose- ¡Por favor, Hermione! No soy estúpida, la forma en cómo se miran, es solamente de quienes están juntos.

-Ginny no… -la pelirroja la interrumpió con una mano.

-Está bien, niégalo tanto quieras. Pero a mí no me haces tonta, Herms.

-¿Cómo está Harry? –preguntó Hermione cambiando la conversación una vez más. Ginny sonrió.

-Muy bien. Está feliz con su trabajo, aunque ahora sin Voldemort no hay mucho trabajo.

-Me alegra. ¿Cómo van? –los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron en seguida, a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Genial. Nos comprometimos hace seis meses.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Y tienes que ser mi dama de honor, Herms, y Lene tiene que llevar las flores.

-Por supuesto.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando de los preparativos de la boda de la pelirroja, cosa que alegro a Hermione porque eso desvió la atención de Ginny de su "algo" con Malfoy, porque ella no sabía si tenían una relación o no, simplemente era "algo". Ginny decidió que ya no trataría de preguntarle a Hermione sobre el hurón presumido, ya le había quedado claro que la castaña era tan testaruda y no le sacaría una sola palabra.

.

.

Draco se encontraba detrás de una de las armaduras que estaban frente a la biblioteca escondido, ciertamente no había pensado mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero ya estaba allí y no había vuelta atrás. Tenía días siguiendo a Viktor Krum, el patético jugador de Quidditch con cerebro de mosquito que no dejaba de seguir a su vez a Granger, la primera vez que captó las miradas que el búlgaro le daba a la castaña fue cuando este decidió poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, la despistada Gryffindor no lo notó, o si lo hizo fue discreta y no armo un alboroto, pero desde luego que San Potter y la comadreja Weasley no lo notaron. Menudos estúpidos.

A Draco no le gustaba que alguien posara sus ojos sobre algo que era suyo, y la castaña era suya, solo que ella aún no lo sabía. Por eso era que le escocia el hecho de que el tonto Krum tuviera el descaro de poner sus ojos sobre su sangresucia. Espero paciente por horas hasta que cerca de la hora de la cena la castaña salió corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor, tanta era su prisa por irse que sin que la chica se diera cuenta un papel cayó de entre los muchos libros y pergaminos que llevaba en sus manos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Draco fue hacia donde estaba el papel y lo levantó. Lo que Draco pensó que era un simple pedazo de pergamino resulto ser una fotografía, y al parecer muggle ya que la persona en la imagen no se movía. Era ella. Era una fotografía de la castaña, Draco sonrió al verla en la imagen, sonriente, feliz, como le gustaba verla. Se la guardó en la túnica al levantarse y entonces se topó con Krum.

-Malfoy –saludó el búlgaro pasando por su costado. Draco bufó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Krum? –el aludido se giró confuso ante el tono del rubio.

-¿Yo? A mi habitación, _porrr_ supuesto.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que intentas hacer?

-¿Disculpa?

-No te hagas el idiota, Krum. Estas siguiendo a Granger –el búlgaro lo miró con la sorpresa de alguien a quien han atrapado haciendo algo secreto. Sin embargó mantuvo su postura.

-¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta, Malfoy? Ella es _librrre_, y puede _salirrr_ con quien _quierrra_.

-Déjala en paz. Te lo advierto, Krum.

-¿Me lo adviertes? _Porrr favorrr_ Malfoy, ¿quién _errres_ tú _parrra prrrohibirrrme_ algo?

-Tu peor pesadilla.

.

Viktor vio al rubio alejarse con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién demonios se creía él para prohibirle el que viera a Hermione? Si bien tenía entendido, Malfoy odiaba a la castaña, por ser hija de muggles, una impura, por tal hecho le sorprendía un poco que fuese precisamente él y no alguno de los amigos de la castaña quien le hiciera esa advertencia. Viktor decidió no hondar más en el tema y se dedicó a ir a dormir.

Los días pasaron y la noche del Baile de Navidad se hizo presente. Las chicas estaban especialmente irritables esa mañana, los chicos nerviosos y solo unos cuantos, entre ellos Potter y su amigo el pelirrojo, parecían asustados ante la idea de un baile. Él estaba tranquilo, la castaña había accedido a ir al baile con él aquella noche de su encuentro con Malfoy, Viktor pensó que la chica lo rechazaría e incluso pensó en no ir al baile si ella se negaba, pero para su suerte ella aceptó. Y ahora estaba esperándola al pie de las escaleras, con las manos sudorosas de los nervios. Si bien no era la primera vez que salía con una chica, si era la primera que lo hacía con una que realmente le gustara. Y valla que le gustaba.

Le gustaba su sonrisa y su cabello enmarañado, las arruguitas que se le hacían en la frente cuando leía y cuando reñía a Potter y al pelirrojo, las pecas que tenía en la nariz y ese brillo que adornaba sus ojos cuando algún acertijo se le ponía en frente. Si, Viktor se había enamorado de esa chica, y estaba especialmente nervioso esa noche.

Y entonces la vio asomar la cabeza tímidamente por detrás de un pilar. Jugaba nerviosamente con el pendiente que él le regaló esa mañana, miró con nerviosismo a todos los presentes y salió de su escondite. Estaba divina, su vestido lila resaltaba el color dorado de su piel y su cabello alborotado había sido reemplazado por un moño de rizos suaves y definidos. Al verla se le iluminó el rostro, estaba bellísima.

-Estas _prrreciosa, Herrmy-oh-ni_ –le dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Viktor –respondió ella con las mejillas rojas. Viktor sonrió.

-_Adorrrable_.

El baile pasó rápido, más rápido de lo que Viktor hubiera querido. Se la había pasado de lo más lindo con Hermione que no quería que la noche se terminara, pero ya era tarde y Hermione después de regresar de despedir a sus amigos había vuelto con la mirada cabizbaja y los ojos llorosos. Viktor supuso que se peleó con ambos chicos y aunque la duda le carcomía por dentro, decidió no preguntarle.

-¿_Quierrres irrr_ a _dorrrmirrr_ ya, _Herrrmy-oh-ni_? –le preguntó tomándole de la mano, la chica lo miró con sus enormes ojos y le sonrío levemente.

-¿No te molestarías conmigo por abandonarte, Viktor? –le preguntó temerosa, Viktor le sonrío y le acarició una mejilla.

-_Porrr_ supuesto que no.

-Gracias, Viktor.

Una ráfaga de aire helado entró por la gran puerta causándole un escalofrío la chica, el búlgaro se quitó la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros a la castaña quien inmediatamente al sentir el calor y el aroma del chico sonrío. El búlgaro le regreso la sonrisa y sin decir nada más puso un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Abrazados salieron del Gran Comedor, y sin cruzar palabras Viktor la llevó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Muchas gracias, Viktor. Fue una velada hermosa, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-Es un _placerrr estarrr_ contigo, _Herrrmy-oh-ni_ –la chica intentó quitarse la capa pero el chico negó con la cabeza-. No, concerrrvala.

-Pero está helando afuera –le respondío la chica aunque en realidad no quería regresarle la capa aun.

-No es nada _conparrrado _con el clima en _Bulgarrria_.

-Está bien –la chica le sonrío de nuevo-. Buenas noches, Viktor.

-Buenas noches, _Herrrmy-oh-ni._

Y antes de que la chica se metiera a su sala común el búlgaro la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, suave y casto. Unos segundos después el chico la beso en la frente y haciendo una reverencia, se fue. Apenas había llegado a la entrada de Hogwarts cuando Viktor sintió que alguien lo jalaba por la camisa. Sacando la varita con una velocidad impresionante y poniéndose en guardia, el búlgaro encaró a su atacante.

Malfoy lo miraba en guardia también, estaba un poco ebrio y bastante enojado. Había visto a Hermione llorar por los estúpidos de sus amigos y después correr a los brazos del tonto extranjero, quien la escoltó hasta su torre y le había hecho perder una excelente oportunidad para hablar con ella. Estaba más que cabreado.

-¿Qué _crrres_ que haces, Malfoy?

-¿Qué crees que haces tú poniendo tus sucias manos sobre ella, Krum? Te advertí que te alejaras de ella.

-Tú no puedes prrrohibirrrme nada –le respondió el búlgaro sin bajar la varita.

-¡Claro que puedo!

-¿Oh si? ¿Porrr qué? ¿Quién errres tú? –el rubio ignoró sus preguntas y guardó la varita, el búlgaro hizo lo mismo.

-Te advierto, Krum, que si la lastimas de cualquier forma, te perseguiré por toda Europa y te mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

Y sin decir más, el rubio desapareció detrás de una armadura. Viktor se quedó confuso por un momento, nunca en su vida lo habían amenazado, porque él sabía que el rubio petulante lo había hecho, lo que no sabía era porque. Sin mirar por donde el rubio se había perdido, retomó su camino hacia el barco. Su estancia en Hogwarts iba a ser interesante, lo presentía.

* * *

**¡Hola señoritas! Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban la reacción de Ginny? ¿Y qué tal el encuentro de Draco y Viktor? Dejen sus reviews chicas, no les pasa nada, no muerde el botón, jejeje.**

**Otra cosa queridas, creé un twitter especial para el fic, pueden seguirme, ahí dejaré cositas, links de imágenes, canciones, etc., es _ KatariiKullervo_**

**¡Besos!**


	14. Viktor Draco Malfoy

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es solo mía._

* * *

Capítulo 13 "Viktor Draco Malfoy"

.

.

.

Hermione miró a su hija mientras dormía tan tranquila que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. El parecido que tenía Lene con los Malfoy era hasta cierto punto escalofriante, el cabello rubio, la piel pálida, los ojos grises, los gestos petulantes y pomposos, sin duda era toda una Malfoy. Suspiró un poco cansada, había sido un mes de locos desde que se fue ido a vivir con Draco, la visita de Narcissa y de Astoria, el tener que explicarle a sus amigos su desaparición, y lo más difícil, explicarles a sus padres como fue que Draco, el chico que le hacia la vida de cuadritos en Hogwarts era el padre de su hija y se las había llevado a vivir con él.

Y además el hecho de regresar al mundo mágico la tenía abrumada. Nadie nunca se enteró de la relación entre ella y Draco, así que la noticia causó revuelo aun después de los chismes de Rita Skeeter, las lechuzas no dejaban de llegar después del cuarto artículo en El Profeta donde una dolida Astoria Greengrass afirmaba haber sido engañada por Draco desde el primer día de su compromiso hasta el día de su divorcio. Hermione podía clasificar las cartas en dos columnas distintas, las que se ponían de lado de Astoria y contenían todo tipo de insultos para ella y Draco, y las que estaban del lado del "verdadero amor" y les aplaudían. Era una estupidez.

En ocasiones Hermione tomaba a Lene y se aparecía en casa de sus padres para ir a un parque Muggle, era mucho mejor estar alejada de todo el escrutinio del mundo mágico, lejos de los chismes de Skeeter y de todo lo relacionado con los Malfoy. Si, era mucho mejor estar en el parque en el que ella jugaba de pequeña, ahora con su hija, y sin ninguna preocupación. Lene jugaba con otros niños en la caja de arena cuando Hermione se sintió observada, la ira llegó a ella inmediatamente. ¿Qué no podía estar en paz en ningún lugar de Gran Bretaña sin ser espiada y observada? Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escucho una voz masculina.

-Me encanta cuando haces ese mohín de enojo, Janney.

Hermione se giró rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño, un tanto largo y lacio, su rostro estaba cubierto por una tupida barba, y sus ojos castaños la miraban con alegría. William Gallo no había cambiado mucho en los dos años que no se habían visto, solo estaba más alto, mas musculoso, con barba.

-¡Will! –Hermione saltó a sus brazos. El chico le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Muy bien, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Tuviste suerte en Estados unidos?

-Tranquila pequeña, tenemos tiempo para platicar. Vallamos por un té de esos que tanto adoras y me cuentas como te ha ido. ¿Cómo están Harry y Ron?

-Muy bien, ocupados en sus asuntos.

-¿Y tú?

-Ocupada, ahora soy madre –William Gallo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Madre? Tienes mucho que contarme Janney.

-Lo sé, Billy, vallamos a casa de mis padres por un té, ¿quieres?

-Encantado.

Hermione caminó hacia la caja de arena y abrazó a Lene, la pequeña rubia hizo ademan de comenzar a hacer berrinche pero cuando llegaron con el hombre, Lene lo miró boquiabierta. Billy miró a Lene curiosamente, la niña era rubia, demasiado rubia, y si mal no recordaba él, los exnovios de su amiga no eran rubios, el búlgaro era castaño y de facciones toscas como para ser el padre que la hermosa bebita que tenía un rostro afilado, y el chico Weasley era pelirrojo, así que la hermosa bebe de cabello casi blanco y ojos plata no podía ser producto de alguno de los cabezones exnovios de su amiga.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico sin despegar los ojos de la mirada petulante de la bebé.

-¿Y bien qué? –respondió la chica poniéndose colorada hasta la medula.

-Janney por dios, no te hagas la tonta. Explícame de donde salió esta pequeña ratita.

-No le digas rata, no es una rata –respondió Hermione un tanto molesta, Billy río.

-No lo digo en mala manera, es que es tan rubia, como una ratita de laboratorio –Lene miró a Billy de una forma que le dio escalofrío al hombre, pero después la niña sonrió y Billy no pudo evitar que se le derritiera el corazón, su sonrisa era como la de Hermione.

-Pues, salió de donde salen todos los bebés, de una vagina.

-¡Hay que graciosa! Bravo, Janney encontró su vocación.

-¿Pues qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Billy le sacudió el cabello a Hermione antes de entrar a casa de los Granger.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, Hermione dejó a Lene en la alfombra de la sala para después dirigirse a la cocina. Billy la siguió en silencio y se sentó en una sillita frente a la barra desayunadora, observó a Hermione sacar una tetera de una repisa y llenarla de agua para después ponerla en la estufa y encenderla.

-¿Cómo te fue en Estados Unidos? –preguntó Hermione sacando unas tazas y unos platos.

-Bien, como debía de ser.

-Cuéntame todo –dijo la castaña intentado cambiar el tema sin embargo Billy no calló.

-Janney, no me cambies la conversación –la miro severamente. Hermione suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?

-¿El imbécil que te molestaba en tu raro colegio? ¡Claro! Como olvidarlo.

-Si bueno… en el baile de fin de curso, tuvimos una especie de algo.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, algo –la incomodidad de Hermione se hizo evidente y Billy solo soltó una risita.

-Janney, no es nada del otro mundo aceptar que te acostaste con alguien.

-Sí, pero no fue solo un acostón de una noche, algo pasó, algo distinto. No sé cómo explicarlo

.

.

.

"Draco, no sé por dónde empezar. En las últimas semanas lo he pasado tan bien a tu lado que no sabría cómo explicarlo, sigo sin hacerme a la idea de que tú, el príncipe de Slytherin este enamorado de mí. Pero me ha dado mucho más trabajo aceptar el hecho de que el sentimiento es mutuo, si Draco, me he enamorado de ti. Y no sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía cómo aceptarlo, ponerlo en palabras ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en el último año, reconocerlo casi me ha llevado al borde de la locura, sin embargo, lo digo, lo reconozco. Te amo Draco Malfoy."

Draco estrujó el pergamino, aún tenía su aroma a violetas. Por mucho tiempo Draco quiso enfrentarla, decirle que la odiaba, lastimarla diciéndole que solo la había utilizado y que jamás la había amado pero no podía haberlo hecho, nunca pudo. Y ahora que la tenia de nuevo con él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Draco se dirijió a la habitación de Hermione y la encontró de pie en el pequeño balconcito sollozando, ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, Draco caminó hasta la cama y vio un pequeño cofre que estaba sobre ella.

El cofre era negro, de metal con un corazón de plata en el centro, estaba abierto y había varias cosas en él. Un gorrito para bebé verde con las letras VDM bordadas con estambre plata, unos zapatitos a juego y una mantita con las mismas iniciales grabadas. Una foto de un recién nacido rubio dormido y un brazalete de hospital.

Draco tomo el brazalete y lo leyó.

_Viktor Draco Malfoy_

_Octubre 01, 1998. 18:00 hrs._

_45 cm. 2,600 kg._

-¿Viktor Draco? ¿Tuvimos un hijo? –preguntó con la voz ronca por la sorpresa. Hermione se giró rápidamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo miró.

-S-sí –respondió con la voz entre cortada.

Draco miró sin comprender a la castaña, si habían tenido también un hijo, este debía de tener la edad de Lene, y ella no tenía ningún niño guardado en ninguna parte, entonces solo quedaba una razón, y no le agradaba a Draco pensar en ella. Miró e nuevo a Hermione y lo comprendió todo al ver el rostro bañado de lágrimas de la chica.

-Murió –dijo. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

.

.

.

La vista de Hermione estaba borrosa, las contracciones cada vez eran más dolorosas y le nublaban la vista. Viktor aún no llegaba y ella estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, ¿por qué tardaban tanto en sacarle a su bebé? Ya lo quería conocer, estaba desesperada por tenerlo en sus brazos. Las luces blancas la cegaban, Hermione apenas podía distinguir las formas de los doctores y enfermeras que la rodeaban.

-_No podrá ser por parto natural –_le dijo un doctor en búlgaro a la enfermera-, _tendremos que realizar cesárea._

_-¿Cree que sea conveniente?_

_-Si no lo hacemos, ambos morirán._

_-Pero en su estado ella no puede firmar el permiso._

_-Señora Grrrangerr, ¿no tiene familiares o conocidos en Sofía?_

Hermione gimió, Viktor ya debía de estar en camino.

_-S-si, Viktor, Viktor Krum_ –respondió con un hilo de voz antes de caer desmayada.

.

Viktor llegó al hospital unos minutos después de que el patronus de Hermione se le apareciera. No tardó en localizar a la castaña, entró a la habitación justo cuando la chica perdía el conocimiento.

-_¡Herrrmy-oh-ni! _–gritó el búlgaro y corrió hacia ella, pero una enfermera lo detuvo.

_-¿Es usted Viktor Krum?_

_-Sí, ¿qué le pasa?_

_-La señora Grrrangerr tuvo complicaciones, debemos hacerle una cesárea o ambos bebés morirán._

_-¿Ambos bebés? ¿Son dos?_

_-Si, ¿no lo sabía? _

_-Ella jamás lo mencionó _-¿Dos bebés? ¿Por qué Hermione jamás lo había mencionado?

Tenía que sacarla de ese hospital muggle, no era que no confiara en ellos pero lo mejor sería que todo pasara en un hospital mágico. Entonces se escuchó un pitido y uno de los doctores gritó "entro en paro". Viktor supo en ese entonces que no podía dejarla ahí, necesitaba ayudarla. Sin pensárselo soltó un hechizo para detener el tiempo, en cuanto los doctores muggles y las enfermeras se quedaron inmóviles Krum tomo a la castaña en sus brazos y se apareció en el Hospital Mágico de Sofía.

Rápidamente ingresaron a "la señora Krum" e hicieron las cosas pertinentes para que su corazón volviera a latir, entonces Hermione abrió los ojos.

_- Herrrmy-oh-ni, _¿estas bien?

-Creo que va a nacer ya Viktor… ¡Ahhhh! –Viktor la tomo de la mano y ella sin poderlo evitar la apretó con todas sus fuerzas cuando otra contracción se hizo presente.

-_Trrranquila, Herrrmy_, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Me lo prometes Viktor? –le preguntó al búlgaro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Viktor la besó en la frente.

-_Porrr _supuesto_, Herrrmy-oh-ni._

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. El doctor llegó, le indicó que su bebé estaba a punto de nacer y que si no se daban prisa podría asfixiarse, la llevaron a otra sala, donde la esperaban ya varias personas más. Viktor se puso una ropa desechable y un cubreboca, sin soltar su mano se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo en la frente.

-¡Oh Viktor! No puedo, ¡no puedo hacerlo! –gritó cuando un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de ella.

-Yo sé que puedes _hacerrrlo, Herrrmy-oh-ni, errres fuerrrte_.

-¡Oh Viktor! No me dejes –apretó su mano con más fuerza y Viktor le sonrió.

-Nunca.

.

La enfermera le dio una poción a Hermione para adormecerle el cuerpo, y sin esperar más, el doctor le cortó el vientre. Hermione no sintió dolor alguno, sin embargo sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, algo estaba mal. Se escuchó un llanto, fuerte y claro, su bebé había nacido bien.

-_Es una niña, señores_ –les anunció el doctor, Hermione la tomo un tanto confundida, ya que en sus ultrasonidos se había mostrado un niño.

-¡Es hermosa!–gimió la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-¡Rápido, no respira!_ –dijo de repente el doctor, Hermione lo miró confundida.

_-¿Qué no respira?_

Y entonces, el mundo se le vino abajo. Un segundo bebé rubio fue sacado de su vientre que fue llevado rápidamente por una enfermera a otra habitación. ¿Dos? ¿Eran dos bebés? Hermione no pudo evitar soltar el llanto, ¿por qué demonios no le decían lo que estaba pasando? ¡Eran sus bebés!

-_Herrrmy-ho-ni_, estabas_ embarrrazada_ de gemelos –le informó Viktor.

-¿Y a donde lo llevan?

-_Señora Krum, su bebé tuvo problemas para respirar_ –le informó el doctor después de cerrarle la herida-_, lo han llevado con el mejor doctor de Sofía._

-¿Y se pondrá bien? –preguntó temerosa mientras otra enfermera le quitaba a su hermosa bebita de los brazos y se la llevaba.

_-No lo sabemos._

.

.

.

Y no se puso bien. Viktor Draco Malfoy pesó dos kilos seiscientos gramos cuando nació y midió cuarenta y cinco centímetros, uno de sus pulmoncitos no se desarrolló completamente y paso sus cuatro semanas de vida en una incubadora mágica. Los medimagos no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo. Murió al medio día, en un día lluvioso, con su hermanita junto a él.

Hermione decidió llamarlo "Viktor" en agradecimiento a quien nombro como su padrino, y el búlgaro lo tomo como un honor. No le hicieron funeral, simplemente lo enterraron en el mausoleo de la familia Krum en el Cementerio de Sofía, así lo quiso Viktor y Hermione no se opuso. Perder a un hijo es lo peor que puede sucederle a un padre, y a pesar de la dicha de tener a Darlene con ella, el pequeño Viktor siempre estará en su corazón.

* * *

_**¡Hola! *se esconde detrás de la pared***_

_**Les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en subir el cap, y no es por que no quisiera subirlo pero mi maquina anda rara y me da un terror inmenso perder todo. Además, soy una chica universitaria y entrando a la escuela mi tiempo, ganas e imaginación (sobretodo la imaginación) se reducen a máximo por mi profesión. Soy fotógrafa, creo que jamás lo había mencionado, bueno pues necesito estar constantemente creando imágenes y pues la señora imaginación se lleva a la inspiración a crear imágenes y se olvidan de mis historias u_u**_

_**Bueno ya, basta de choro. Aquí esta el cap y espero que les gustara. ¿Valla sorpresita, ah? Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las chicas que día con día agregran la historia a sus favoritos y alertas también muchas gracias, un abrazo y ¡hasta la próxima!**_

_**Kat.**_


End file.
